its because rain!
by bearnya jung
Summary: Summary : Apa yang salah dengan hujan? Jaejoong sangat menyukai hujan. Apalagi ditambah dengan bertemu dengan namja itu ketika hujan turun! hujan yang dirasakannya seperti getaran listrik yang menggelitiki dirinya. Rain make me fall to you jaejoong side! YUNJAE slight Minsu/DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

Cast: yunho, jaejoong, junsu, yoochun changmin, other cast~

Pairing : Yunjae slight Minsu

Rate: T aja deh, belom sanggup bikin rate M, bacanya si suka XD

Disclamer : Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin milik diri mereka sendiri dan dikontrak _ekslusif_ oleh agensi masing-masing. Author cuman pinjem nama doang~ cerita punya saya!

**Warning!**

**Typo/no edit/ ini hampir sama dengan cerita rain make me fall to you saya tapi ntah kenapa pingin buat jaejoong **_**side**_**nya/ idenya pasaran/ menerima kritk dan saran tapi dalam bahasa yang sopan/sedikit OOC mungkin~ XD**

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang changmin~ XD

**NP: begin-TVXQ! Five in black album~/ steppin-TVXQ! Tense album~**

Chapter one : hujan membuatku bertemu denganmu!

_Lets meet again!_

_._

**Summary : Apa yang salah dengan hujan? Jaejoong sangat menyukai hujan. Apalagi ditambah dengan bertemu dengan namja itu, hujan yang dirasakannya seperti getaran listrik yang menggelitiki dirinya. **_**Rain make me fall to you jaejoong**__**version!**_** YUNJAEslight Minsu~**

**.**

**.**

"Joongieeeeeee~." Lengkingan keras seseorang terdengar sampai kekamar namja cantik yang sedang tertidur pulas dikamar bercat biru dilantai atas.

Ugh~ namja cantik itu menggeram dengan malas ia menarik selimutnya menutupi kepalanya. Dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk meladeni sepupunya yang berpantat montok itu. Namja cantik itu memilih untuk memejamkan matanya kembali menikmati waktu tidurnya yang sempat terganggu akibat lengkingan sepupunya.

"Joongieee~"

"Joongieeeeeee~"

"JOONGIEEEEEEE~" Teriak namja imut yang sudah berdiri didepan ranjang _queen size _milik sepupunya itu. Seharusnya teriakannya tadi sudah bisa membangunkan sepupunya yang tertidur pulas didepannya ini. Namun nyatanya sepupunya itu tidak mau keluar dari balik selimutnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia terbangun. Tidak kehabisan akal namja berpantat montok ini segera melakukan sesuatu agar sepupu cantiknya mau membuka mata _doe_nya. Bibir namja bernama Kim Junsu itu melengkungkan senyum _evil_nya ketika berbagai macam cara licik terpikirkan olehnya. Yah, sekali-kali bersifat _evil_ seperti _namjachingunya_ -Jung Changmin- tidak ada salahnya.

"Yah, kalau kau tidak bangun aku tak segan-segan membuang _Chang-changmu_ ini keluar!" Ancam Junsu sambil membawa _Chang-chang_ boneka gajah kesayangan Jaejoong ke beranda kamar. Melihat tak ada respon dari sepupu cantiknya, ia segera menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang boneka itu keluar pagar pembatas beranda kamar.

"Kalau kau tak segera bangun sampai hitungan ketiga aku akan menjatuhkan _chang-chang_!" Desis Junsu mata sipitnya memicing tajam menatap gundukan selimut yang tak bergerak.

Satu…

Dua…

Ti- tangan Junsu sudah hendak melepaskan genggamannya pada boneka itu sebelum mendengar teriakan sepupunya.

"_ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEE~"_ Teriak namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Segera ditolehkan kepalanya melihat boneka kesayangannya yang nyaris terlepas dari genggaman Junsu. Ughhh.. sepupunya sungguh kejam!

"Yahh, _suie_! Jangan membuang _chang-changku_!" Gerutu Jaejoong tak terima bonekanya dianiya Junsu.

"_Ne~"_ jawab Junsu malas. Akhirnya usahanya untuk membangunkan sepupunya membuahkan hasil.

"_Wae, suie_? Kau membangunkan _joongie_! Apa kau tak tau aku masih lelah gara-gara kepindahanku kemarin!" Gerutu Jaejoong tak terima tidur siangmya terganggu tak tau kah Junsu dia begitu lelah.

.

Kim Jaejoong baru pindah dari Jepang mengikuti a_ppa_nya Kim Hangkyung yang dipindah tugaskan ke Korea kemarin. _Eomma_nya yang memang asli Korea sangat senang mendengar kepindahan suaminya, _eommanya_ sudah lama tak menginjakkan kakinya ke Korea sejak melahirkan Jaejoong. Dan baru sekarang tepat saat Jaejoong berumur 16 tahun _eomma_nya baru bisa kembali ke Korea. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin sekali menolak kepindahan mereka namun dia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak melihat mata _eomma_nya yang seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk menyetujui kepindahan mereka. Dan disini lah dia sekarang dinegara kelahiran_ eommanya_ dan sekarang kebetulan sekali ia tinggal di sebelah dirumah sepupunya yang bawel ini.

.

.

"_Waeee suieee~._ _Joongie_ ngantuk sekali sekarang! Dan jika kau membangunkanku untuk melihat tawamu yang menyebalkan itu sebaiknya aku kembali tidur!" ucap Jaejoong ketus. ia sudah hendak menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya namun tangan Junsu mencegahnya.

"Yah, aku membangunkanmu bukan hanya menyuruhmu untuk melihat wajah imutku _Joongie~"_ ucap Junsu sambil mencubit pipi sepupu cantiknya itu.

"_Appooo,apppo suieee_~" namja cantik itu meringis merasakan sakit di pipinya. Sepupunya ini benar-benar keterlaluan huh!

"Ehehe,_ mian Joongie~"_Kekeh Junsu "Aku mau mengajakmu datang menonton latihan klub sepak bola di sekolah kun anti joongie" lanjut junsu antusias.

"M-mwo! Aku tak mau! Aku kan bukan siswa Dongbang, Junsu-ya~ nanti aku malah diperhatikan disana." Ucap Jaejoong kaget. Bagaimana tidak dia baru saja pindah ke Korea kemarin dan baru tadi pagi ia terdaftar ke **Shinki High School**. Kenapa tidak satu sekolah saja dengan Junsu? Apalagi setelah Junsu mengetahui kepindahannya ke Korea sangat antusias sekali, namja imut itu tak lelah setiap hari menelpon Jaejoong untuk membujuknya agar pindah ke sekolahnya **Dongbang High School. **Namun Jaejoong dengan kekeuh tidak mau, dan lebih memilih pindah ke **Shinki High School** membuat Junsu harus menggigit jari akan keputusan yang Jaejoong ambil. Sebenarnya alasan Jaejoong tak mau satu sekolah dengan Junsu karena tak mau mendengar suara Junsu yang melengking, bisa merusak

"_W-waeee joongiee ya_~" Rengek Junsu tak terima. Ugh..padahal dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengenalkan _namjachingunya_ dengan Jaejoong. Padahal jarang-jarang sekali **Dongbang School** terbuka untuk umum mengingat betapa ketatnya sekolah itu, oh ayolah **Dongbang High School** merupakan sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan.

"Karena aku tidak mau." Jawab Jaejoong cuek dan segera membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal mengabaikan Junsu yang sudah mencebilkan bibirnya hendak protes.

Apa Junsu tak tau kalau dia sangat mengantuk sekarang, salahkan gurunya yang tadi pagi menyuruhnya mengelilingi tiap sudut ruang yang terdapat dikelas barunya. Ditambah si patuh _Choi Siwon_ –_**ketua osis**_- yang benar-benar mengajaknya mengelilingi setiap sudut sekolahnya. Ketika Jaejoong beralasan bahwa dia bisa melakukannya sendirian namun si patuh_ choi_ itu malah menjawab dengan nada tegas kepada Jaejoong,

Teringat kembali percakapannya dengan ketua osisnya tadi pagi. "Tidak bisa _kim-sii_. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian berkeliaran di sekolah." Ucap ketua osis **Shinki School "**Dan aku tak mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi pada sesuatu padamu nanti." Lanjut Siwon melirik Jaejoong tajam. Ugh, maksudnya apa? Apa Jaejoong terlihat begitu lemah dihadapan si patuh itu. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berkeliaran sendirian di sekolah ini? Terinjak paku? Jatuh dari tangga? Atau tersesat? _What_? Ingat dia adalah namja yang sudah duduk di kelas dua semester genap! Itu artinya dia sudah dapat dikatakan dewasa, dia bukannlah bocah ingusan yang akan menangis jika tersesat disini. Gerutuan tak jelas keluar dari mulut cherrynya terhenti ketika mendengar ajakkan ketua osisnya untuk segera melakukan tur sekolahnya. Dan sekarang dia merasa setiap engsel tulang tubuhnya terlepas,tubuhnya benar-benar butuh istrahat.

"_Joongie yaaa~_ hari ini _namjachingu_ku latihan di klubnya~. Aku sudah berjanji untuk melihatnya nanti dan aku tidak punya teman yang bisa menemaniku." suara Junsu terdengar lirih seperti menahan tangis. Sebenarnya suaranya hanya dibuat-buat untuk membuat sepupunya berkata ya, Jaejoong tak kan pernah bisa menolak jika mendengar suaranya yang sudah seperti mau menangis ini.

"Baik..baik, aku akan menemanimu!" ucap Jaejoong tak ikhlas. Sepupunya ini sudah mengetahui kelemahannya dan membuatnya tak bisa menolak. DAMN!

"_Neeee… gomawoo joongie~"_ Pekik Junsu senang segera dipeluknya sepupu cantiknya yang masi senantiasa berada dibawah selimut tebalnya.

"Gomawo joongie, nanti jam tiga aku jemput ya. Kau masih punya waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap-siap" Ucap junsu sebelum menutup pintu kamar bernuansa biru itu.

"_M-mwo!_ Yah! KIM JUNSUUUUUUUU!" Teriak Jaejoong menggema dan dia yakin sekali bahwa teriakannya bisa terdengar dilantai bawah. Bisa-bisanya Junsu memberikan waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap-siap padahal biasanya dia membutuhkan waktu minimal 2 jam untuk bersiap-siap. Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya menggerutu dia belum memilih baju yang akan dipakainya. Belum memilih celana yang akan dipakainya. Belum memikirkan make-up apa yang nanti digunakannya. Haaaah…Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang diliriknya jam berbentuk gajah yang tergantung manis diatas tempat tidurnya. Ternyata sudah lima belas menit yang habis digunakan olehnya untuk menggerutu. Akhirnya, setelah memikirkan lagi, Jaejoong memilih menggunakan jins hitam dan baju kaos bewarna merah dengan leher berbentuk v neck. Yah, dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk memilih kan? Jadi dia hanya mengambil pakaian yang terdekat saja. Sepupunya junsu memang menyebalkan!

.

.

**At Dongbang High School**

Terlihat beberapa namja sedang duduk didalam ruang klub sepak bola. Mereka sedang berkumpul untuk membahas strategi apa yang akan digunakan pada latihan kali ini. Masing-masing anggota terlihat serius mendengarkan perkataan sang kapten.

"Kau, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sebaiknya berada di lini belakang. Kalian sangat hebat dalam memblokir atau mengambil ahli bola lawan. Kurasa kita masih lemah dilini pertahanan." Ucap sang kapten –Jung Yunho-. "Kemudian kau Yoochun dan Changmin kalian sebaiknya di lini depan. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kemampuan berlari dan menggiring bola kalian mengalami kemajuan." Lanjut Yunho

"Mungkin latihan kali ini kita akan memperkuat lini belakang kita. Kita akan kelabakan jika ad yang berhasil menerobos lini belakang kita. Dan untuk yang lain posisi kalian masi sama seperti terakhir kita latihan. Semoga latihan kali ini kita bisa memeperbaiki kelemahan kita." Ucap Yunho bersemangat.

"Apa kalian siap!" Seru Yunho pada timnya yang dijawab dengan teriakan mengerti dari para anggotanya.

Yunho sang ketua klub sepak bola menolehkan kepalanya kekiri-kanan untuk mencari namja imut yang menjabat menjadi seketaris klubnya. Seharusnya Junsu sekarang sudah berada disini mencatat setiap kata yang diucapkannya tadi dan setelah latihan selesai Junsu akan memberikan hasil laporan dari setiap latihan. Namun kali ini mata musangnya tak dapat melihat keberadaan Junsu sama sekali.

"Adakah yang melihat Junsu_ie_ ?" Tanya Yunho kepada anggota timnya.

"_Suie_ _hyung,_ tak bisa datang hari ini _hyung_." Jawab -Jung Changmin- adiknya yang juga merupakan _namjachingu_ dari Kim Junsu, namja yang ditanyakan keberadaannya.

"_oh, wae Minnie-ah_?" Tanya Yunho kepada Changmin

"em, tadi sepulang sekolah tadi _suie hyung_ bilang sepupunya datang dan ia ingin segera menemuinya _hyung_." Jawab Changmin mengingat kembali perkataan kekasihnya tadi setelah pulang sekolah.

"Oh, kukira dia lupa kalau kita ada latihan." Jawab Yunho cuek. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemercik air diluar jendela.

"_Yunhoo hyunggg,_ sepertinya kita harus menunda latihan kita" Ucap Yoochun pada Yunho

"_Wae chun?"_ Tanya Yunho bingung

"Karena kita tak bisa berlatih dibawah derasnya hujan jika kita tak mau bertanding dalam keadaan sakit besok." Ucap Yoochun matanya tak lepas dari jendela yang berhadapan dengan lapangan sepak bola. Yunho yang penasaran segera bangkit dari bangku kemudian menuju jendela yang terletak disamping Yoochun. Matanya membulat begitu melihat bahwa hujan sedang mengguyur dengan sangat deras diluar sana. Diacaknya surai rambutnya geram padahal tadi ia yakin sekali cuacanya sangat cerah. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba hujan?

"Ugh aku benci sekali hujan!" Rutuk namja tampan itu.

"Baiklah, karena hujan latihan kita tunda sampai hujan reda" Ucap Yunho kepada anggota timnnya. Matanya tak lepas memandang ke luar jendeka seakan sedang merapalkan caci-maki kepada hujan yang mengacaukan rencananya.

.

.

"_Suie_ lihat hujan!' Pekik Jaejoong senang ketika sudah berada didalam mobil Junsu yang menjemputnya. Yah namja satu ini memang sangat suka dengan hujan. Jaejoong sangat menyukai bau hujan yang turun begitu menenangkan hatinya.

"kenapa kau malah senang ketika hujan turun _joongie?_ Kau tak lihat celanaku basah terkena air hujan." Gerutu Junsu yang hanya dijawab kekehan dari sepupu cantiknya itu. Junsu segera melajukan mobil sportnya menuju _Dongbang School_ mengingat jarakyang ditempuh kesekolah lumayan jauh.

.

.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap hujan sudah mulai reda. Kita bertemu speuluh menit lagi dilapangan. Kalian mengerti?" ucap Yunho tegas. Semua anggota timnya pun bergegas menuju lapangan sepakbola .

"Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan sih?" Ucap Yunho matanya melirik lapangan sepakbola yang memang terlihat dari jendela ruang klubnya ini. Setelah menunggu hampir tiga puluh menit akhirnya hujan pun berhenti.

"Tidak tahu hyung padahal tadi cuaca cerah sekali secerah hatiku hyung" Jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Huh, memang sejak kapan hatimu pernah mendung!" Dengus Yunho kesal yang hanya dijawab dengan cengiran Yoochun. Kemudian mereka bertiga segera keluar dari ruangan klub menuju lapangan.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita sampai _joongie~."_ Pekik Junsu senang dia sudah tak sabar bertemu kekasihnya dan memperkenalkan sepupu cantiknya kepada teman-temannya. "Untung saja hujan sudah reda, latihan pasti sudah dimulai" lanjut Junsu. Jaejoong hanya berguman tak jelas menjawab ucapan sepupu bawelnya.

.

Setelah memakirkan mobil sportnya di parkiran sekolah Junsu dengan semangat menyeret Jaejoong menuju lapangan sepak bola yang terletak dibagian belakang sekolahnya.

"Yah pelan-pelan _suie_~. Tanganku sakit kau tarik-tarik seperti itu!" Keluh Jaejoong tangannya memerah akibat tarikan Junsu yang terlalu bersemngat. Junsu yang mendengar keluhan Jaejoong malah semakin menarik Jaejoong agar mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sampai!" Teriak Junsu setelah memasuki lapangan. Disana terlihat beberapa pemain yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Kepala Junsu menoleh kiri dan kanan mencari keberadaan kekasihnya namun dia tidak melihat Changmin disana.

"Ugh, _suie~ _bisa kah kau melepaskan genggaman tanganmu. Tanganku mulai sakit" rengek Jaejoong. Junsu yang mendengar permintaan Jaejoong segera melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum minta maaf kepada Jaejoong.

"_Hae-yah_! Apa kau melihat _changminnie_?" Teriak Junsu pada namja bermata doe yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dilapangan.

"Ne, mereka masih diruangan klub sepertinya _su_." Jawab Donghae sedikit berteriak agar sauranya terdengar Junsu yang berada di bangku penonton.

" _Ne~ gomawo Hae-yahh."_ Jawab Junsu yang dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Donghae.

"_Joongie _yah, aku ke klub dulu ya, kau tunggu disini nanti aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku" Ucap Junsu bersemangat.

"_Mwo!_ Kau mau meninggalkan ku?" Protes Jaejoong. Sepupunya ini memang seenaknya!

"Tapi aku tak kan lama _Joongie~." _Rayu Junsu.

"_Ne ne_, asal tak lama ya!" Jawab Jaejoong. Junsu yang mendengarnya segera melesat setelah memeluk sepupu cantiknya yang pengertian.

.

.

Dilorong kelas menuju lapangan tampak tiga namja yang memiliki paras yang diatas rata-rata berjalan beriringan.

"_Hyungg,_ sepertinya kita tak bisa melanjutkan latihan hari ni hyung." Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba

'_Wae Minnie?"_ Tanya Yoochun dan Yunho heran mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Tuh lihat saja." Jawab Changmin sambil menolehkan matanya ke jendela seberang.

Haaah, Yunho menghela napas. Sepertinya latihan kali ini memang harus dibatalkan jika melihat cuaca yang sudah kembali hujan.

" _Chunnie,_ sebaiknya latihan kita batalkan kau bisa menghubungi anak-anak untuk kembali ke klub. Sebaiknya kita membahas strategi bermain untuk bertanding besok." Ucap Yunho yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Ok, kalau begitu kalian kembalilah keruangan. Aku akan memeriksa ke lapangan sapa tau ada yang bandel dengan bermain bola disaat hujan begini." Setelah memberikan kunci ruangan klubnya Yunho berlalu pergi menuju lapangan.

.

.

-Sementara itu dilapangan-

"Waaah..hujann turun ayo kita berteduh!" Teriak seseorang berada di tengah lapangan. Kita sebaiknya kemabali ke ruang klub, Yoochun _hyung_ baru saja menelponku." Ucap salah seorang anggota tim. Mereka pun tampak bergegas meninggalkan lapangan walaupun hujan yang mengguyur hanya rintik-rintik kecil tapi tetap saja mereka tak boleh hujan-hujanan mengingat besok mereka tak boleh sakit karena harus bertanding.

.

Jaejoong akhirnya sadar bahwa ia ditinggalkan sendirian dilapangan ini. Tak henti-hentinya bibirnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada sepupunya yang telah lama meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Jaejoong ingin menelpon Junsu namun dia baru sadar bahwa handphonenya tertinggal di mobil. Jaejoong ingin pergi dari tempat ini untuk berteduh tapi takut nanti Junsu kembali dan menemukan dia tak ada disini. Yah sudahlah sebaiknya ia menunggu Junsu dengan tetap duduk manis disini toh hujannya cuma rintik-rintik saja. Jaejoong hanya berharap sepupu bawelnya segera kembali dan tidak melupakan bahwa dia masih menunggu disini.

"Sebaiknya aku menunggu disini." Guman Jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya meresapi tetesan hujan yang mengenai wajahnya. Jaejoong tak sadar jika sekarang sepasang mata musang menatapnya penuh ingin tahu.

.

.

Yunho yang baru saja sampai di koridor lapangan melirik seseorang yang sedang duduk di tribun penonton.

"Apa yang dilakukannya hujan-hujan begini." Pikir Yunho. Ia bisa saja berbalik kembali ke ruangan klubnya toh tujuannya kesini untuk melihat anggota timnya yang ternyata sudah kembali. Namun rasa ingin tahu Yunho memutuskannya untuk tetap berdiri dilapangan ini. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang sedang duduk disana. Namja yang sedang duduk itu terlihat begitu menikmati tetesan hujan yang mengenainya.

"Huh memangnya ia tak takut sakit apa!" Dengus yunho kesal. Kakinya tanpa ia sadari perlahan menuju sosok yang sedang duduk tersebut. Untung saja tadi Yunho menemukan payung di pintu keluar menuju kesini. Sepertinya ada yang tak sengaja meninggalkan payung tersebut. Sepertinya namja tersebut tak sadar kalau yunho sudah berada di sampingnya memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Oh, hujannya sudah berhenti?" Guman namja cantik itu pelan masih memejamkan matanya ketika tidak merasakan tetesan hujan mengenai wajahnya. Yunho yang mendengar suaranya terdiam. Suara namja didepannya ini terdengar begitu lembut, Yunho menyukainya!

Begitu Jaejoong membuka matanya dia dapat melihat sosok namja bermata musang sedang berdiri memayunginya. Keduanya terdiam. Terpesona akan sosok masing-masing.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yunho setelah tersadar dari sosok yang sekarang menatapnya dengan lucu. Mata bulat Jaejoong mengerjap tanda dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan Yunho. _-mungkin jaejoong terlalu terpesona-_

'_N-ne?"_ jawab Jaejoong gugup

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ulang yunho sekali lagi.

"Ah, aku menunggu sepupu bodohku yang meninggalkan aku sendiri disini." Gerutu Jaejoong. Ia kembali kesal jika mengingat Junsu yang belum kembali kemari. Yunho yang mendengar jawaban namja cantik didepannya ingin bertanya lagi namun sebelum mulutnya mengeluarkan pertanyaannya dering _handphone_nya berbunyi. Yunho melirik layar _screen_ _handphonenya_ terlihat nama seseorang yang sedang menghubunginya _'eomma yeoppo evil'_. Segera ditekan tombol hijau _handphone_nya ia tak mau terkena omelan _eomma_nya akibat terlalu lama mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ye-' perkataan Yunho terputus

"_Ne, Yunnie-ya~ tolong kau jemput eomma dirumah bibi Park ya. Eomma malas pulang naik taksi. Eomma mau dijemput olehmu! Eomma tak menerima penolakan. Eomma tunggu dirumah bibi Park, kalau setengah jam kau belum muncul menjemput eomma. Lihat saja kau dirumah nanti! Bye, yunniee saranghae!"_ ucap _eomma_nya sebelum mematikan teleponnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan Yunho untuk menjawab.

dasar! _eomma_nya memang selalu begitu, selalu seenaknya. Tawa pelan yang terdengar olehnya menyadarkan dirinya bahwa dia sedang tak sendirian sekarang. Ditolehkan kepalanya melihat namja didepannya sedang menutup bibirnya menggunakan tangannya untuk meredam suara tawanya. _'ugh, pasti suara eomma terdengar olehnya'_ pikir Yunho mengingat seberapa kencang suara_ eommanya _tadi.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu." Ucap Yunho pada namja yang sudah menghentikan tawanya. Mata bulatnya memandang Yunho seakan bertanya kenapa namja itu harus pergi walaupun sebenarnya namja cantik itu sudah mengetahui alasannya.

"Emmm, aku harus segera pergi menjemput _eomma_ku. _Eomma_ bisa mengamuk jika aku tak segera menjemputnya" Lanjut Yunho seperti mengerti arti tatapan namja didepannya.

"_N-ne,_ aku mengerti'" Jawab Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tak sadar bibir _cherry_nya mengerucut sebal. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin berbicara dengan namja didepannya tapi dia juga tak bisa memaksakan. Yunho yang melihatnya tertawa kecil tangannya tak sadar mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Rambut Jaejoong terasa lembut ditelapak tangannya. Jaejoong yang merasakan tangan Yunho dikepalanya hanya bisa terdiam, ada desiran aneh yang dirasakannya, detak jantungnya menjadi semakin cepat bisa ia rasakan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah memerah. Ugh, Jaejoong suka sekali sensasi ini.

.

Yunho yang tersadar segera menarik tangannya dari rambut Jaejoong. Ia merutuki dirinya yang telah lancang melakukan hal itu kepada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya ini. Dikenalnya? Sepertinya mereka belum berkenalan. Dan lagi sebelum yunho sempat mengutarkan pertanyaannya bunyi _handphonenya_ kembali berbunyi.

_**One message receive**_. Segera ditekannya tombol _**read**_ di _**screen**__ handphonenya_.

**From: Eomma yeoppo evil**

**To : yunnie pabo**

**Subjek : eomma tak suka menunggu!**

_Kau sudah dimana! Kenapa belum sampai! jarak sekolah kerumah bibi Park hanya 10 menit! Jika kau tak muncul dalam waktu 10 menit , lihat saja nanti! *evilsmirk*_

Yunho yang membacanya pesan dari _eomma_nya bergidik ngeri. Kenapa pesan yang _eomma_nya kirimkan dipenuhi tanda seru semua. Memikirkan apa yang nanti _eomma_nya lakukan membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk bergegas pergi.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Payung ini untukmu saja. Aku tak mau nanti kau malah sakit dan sepupumu akan menyalahkan tim kami yang membiarkan kau hujan-hujanan dan tidak mendukung tim kami ketika bertanding nanti" Ucap yunho sambil memberikan payung yang dipegangnya ke namja didepannya. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam tak mengerti.

"_Bye"_ Ucap Yunho berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam. Tak lama kemudian terdengar tawa dari Jaejoong sepertinya ia mulai mengerti apa yang diucapkan Yunho barusan. Sepertinya Yunho menyangka dia adalah salah satu _fans_ atau _supporter_ tim sepak bolanya. Yunho sungguh lucu!

Jaejoong meraba kepalanya yang tadi diusap oleh Yunho. Matanya kemudian melirik payung yang berada dalam genggamannya. Detak jantungnya kembali cepat ketika ia mengingat kembali namja yang tadi berbicara dengannya. Ah..sepertinya kali ini hujan mempunyai rasa yang berbeda, jika biasanya hujan membuatnya tenang sekarang hujan justru membuatnya seperti tersengat listrik! Ia dapat merasakan getaran-getaran yang dapat membuat dia senyum sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari semburat merah kembali muncul di pipinya. Dia sudah tak sabar bertemu lagi dengan namja tadi!

Ahhh..kau menyukainya eoh, Kim Jaejoong?

.

.

.

**TBC XD**

**.**

**Ahahaha, akhirnya saya selesai membuat chapter satu **_**rain make me fall to you**_** versi Jaejae~ *tebarbunga*. Saya memutuskan untuk membuat versi jaejoong ini berchapter ngga jadi one shoot *sembunyi dibelakang changmin*. soalnya perjalanan jaejoong buat ngedapetin yunho lumyan lama. Tapi ga panjang-panjang banget ko * finger cross*Ehehehhe~**

**Untuk versi Jaejoong ini dibuat sebelum ketemu di halte ya –lirik cerita yunho side- jadi ini lebih nyeritain dari awal jaejoong ketemu dan mengenal yunho sampai mereka nanti bisa jadi sepasang kekasih. Emm,untuk couple lain aku selipi minsu~ miaan bagi yang tak meyukai couple ini. Tapi saya harap reader sekalian mau mengerti *bungkukbungkuk bareng changmin*.**

**Tadinya pengen ngepostnya di crta yunho cuman sampe skrng ga ngerti gimana caranya ngepost buat crta bercapter ;;A;;**

**Ada yang berniat membantu saya? Jeballlll~ /**

**.**

**Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Pasti aneh soalnya baru pertama kali saya buat cerita dari jaejoong side. Biasanya si lebih milih yunho secara saya yunho bias XD *ga adyg nanya***

**Saya sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah memfavorite dan mereview cerita saya kemarin *kasih hug+poppo*. Dan bagi yang sudah membaca cerita saya –siders- saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak *poppo* Karena saya belum menerima kritikan atau flame berarti cerita saya ga buruk2 amat kan yah? *menghibur diri sendiri* *abaikan***

**.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca fic saya yang abal-abal dan gaje ini *popporeader* ahahhhahahha XD**

**Oke LAST!**

**Culik Changmin! XD**** *kabur***


	2. Chapter 2:finally i know your name

**Finally, I know your name!**

Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, yoochun Changmin, other cast~

Pairing : Yunjae slight Minsu

Rate: T aja deh, belom sanggup bikin rate M, bacanya si suka XD

Length: 1-till end/ siapin kopi buat ga ngantuk XD

Disclamer : Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin mutlak milik diri mereka sendiri dan dikontrak _ekslusip _oleh agensi masing-masing. Saya cuman pinjem nama doang~ cerita punya saya!

**Warning!**

**Typo/no edit/ ini hampir sama dengan cerita rain make me fall to you saya tapi ntah kenapa pingin buat **Jaejoong_**side**_**nya/ idenya pasaran/ menerima kritk dan saran tapi dalam bahasa yang sopan/sedikit OOC mungkin~ XD**

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang Changmin~ XD

**NP: im your man-TVXQ! Tense album~/**

Chapter two: I know your name!

_Lets meet again!_

_._

**Summary : Apa yang salah dengan hujan? **Jaejoong** sangat menyukai hujan. Apalagi ditambah dengan bertemu dengan **_namja_** itu, hujan yang dirasakannya seperti getaran listrik yang menggelitiki dirinya. **_**Rain make me fall to you **_Jaejoong**side**_**!**_** YUNJAEslight Minsu~**

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ cantik terlihat masih bergelung didalam selimutnya. Hari ini hari minggu dan hujan deras sedang mengguyur di _**Seoul**_ membuat _namja_ cantik itu enggan sekedar membuka matanya, sepertinya dia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya tak peduli dengan sepupunya yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkannya.

"_Joongieeee~"_ terdengar rengekan Junsu yang lelah membangungkan Jaejoong yang tak kunjung mau membuka matanya. _"Joongie_ kalau kau tak bangun nanti aku tak kan mau membantumu mencari si _tuan hujan_ kau cari selama ini!" pekik Junsu putus asa. Dia sudah tak tau lagi harus bagaimana lagi membangunkan sepupu cantiknya ini. Mendengar ancaman Junsu membuat Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

"Kau curang bebek! Kenapa mengancamku! Kau kan yang berjanji mau membantuku menemukan _tuan hujan_ itu!" cerocos Jaejoong begitu sadar kalau sebenarnya sepupunya lah yang telah berjanji menemukan sosok misterius yang bertemu dengannya di saat rintik hujan itu. Setelah kejadian bertemu dengan _tuan hujan_nya, Jaejoong harus menunggu sepupu imutnya setengah jam dibawah guyuran hujan dan ketika Junsu menghampirinya sepupunya itu hanya memasang muka tak bersalah dengan senyum tiga jarinya. Sungguh saat itu Jaejoong ingin sekali menguliti sepupunya yang tak menyadari tubuhnya yang kedinginan akibat menunggu Junsu. Tapi niat itu diurungkanya mengingat berkat Junsu –setidaknya karena Junsu menyuruhnya menunggu- ia bertemu _tuan hujan_ yang dia sama sekali tak tau namanya. Ia hanya mengingat senyuman yang melengkung dibibir hatinya dan mata tajam yang dapat menghipnotisnya kala itu. Dan telah sebulan berlalu sejak dia bertemu dengan _tuan hujan_nya, Jaejoong sama sekali tak bertemu dengannya.

"Habis bagaimana aku bisa menemukan _tuan hujan_mu itu jika petunjuk kau yang berikannya Cuma pemuda tinggi, berbibir hati dan bermata tajam" gerutu Junsu sebal. Oh ayolah murid **Dongbang School** sangat banyak dia tak mungkin menghabiskan satu hari disekolah untuk mengabsen satu-persatu wajah murid disana. Bisa-bisa ia disangka maniak! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Junsu merinding. " Paling tidak berikan ciri yang khusus _joongie_ ya."

"Yah mana aku tau _suie_-ya aku hanya mengingat itu saja, apa yang kau harapkan lagi dari pertemuan kami yang hanya lima menit!"Ucap Jaejoong kesal. Yah dia hanya mengingat wajahnya saja tentu saja karena selama pertemuan mereka Jaejoong tak melepaskan matanya dari wajah _tuan hujan_. Memorinya tiba-tiba membuat ia membayangkan wajah tampan _tuan hujan_nya , dapat ia rasakan mukanya memerah cepat-cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. "Ughh, apa ini rasanya jatuh cinta"pikir Jaejoong

Junsu yang melihat sepupunya bertindak aneh segera melayangkan bantal berbentuk gajah kekepala Jaejoong.

"Awww….yah! apa yang kau lakukan" Teriak Jaejoong kesal, kepalanya berdenyut sakit akibat lemparan Junsu. Tenaga Junsu kecilnya memang sangat kuat.

"hahaha… aku hanya ingin tahu apakah otakmu masih ada ditempatnya atau tidak _Joongie-ya."_ Ejek Junsu.

"_**MWO**_! Yah ! awas kau ya bebek berpantat lebar!" Jerit Jaejoong kesal. Mereka berdua berakhir dengan saling melemparkan boneka ke wajah masing-masing. Sungguh perkelahian anak kecil -_-)

.

.

.

**Sementara itu Jung House.**

Di ruang tamu terlihat dua _namja_ tampan yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. _Namja_ yang memiliki hidung mancung dan sepasang mata bambinya yang menatap layar TV didepannya tak lupa tangannya yang sedang memegang satu toples kue dengan mulut yang tak pernah berenti menguyah. _Namja_ yang duduk disebelahnya matanya yang fokus melihat berkas-berkas dimejanya tak lupa kaca mata minus bertengger di hidung mancungnya membuat kesan tegas pada wajahnya. Changmin yang penasaran dengan kegiatan sang _hyung _akhirnya bertanya. "_hyung,_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya memeriksa laporan yang diberikan Junsu mengenai perkembangan selama kita latihan satu bulan. Masing-masing berkas tercatat poin-poin yang harus diperbaiki oleh tiap anggota. Aku juga harus membuat strategi baru untuk menghadapi lawan tanding kita nanti." Ucap Yunho sambil tetap menatap kertas laporannya sesekali alisnya bertaut membacanya.

"Oh, pertandingan pembuka nanti baru minggu depankan_ hyung_?"

"Iya, minggu depan pertandingan dibuka dengan pertandingan persahabatan terlebih dulu dan lawan kita itu….." Ucapan Yunho terhenti tangannya sibuk mencari kertas yang terselip diantara berkas-berkas diatas meja. Tangannya terhenti ketika menemukan kertas yang dicarinya. Kemudian Yunho memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Changmin, Changmin membacanya dengan serius.

"Wah, lawan pertandingan kita mantan juara kemarin ternyata" Ucap Changmin antusias setelah membaca dengan serius laporan yang berisi poin-poin kelebihan dan kekurangan para pemain lawannya nanti.

"_Ne_ , **Shinki School**. Kita tak bisa menganggap ini remeh walaupun ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan." Ucap Yunho serius.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang **Shinki School**, sepupunya _suie_ juga sekolah disana, apa_ hyung_ tahu? Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba teringat dengan sepupu dari _namjachinguny_a sebulan sejak perkenalannya dengan sepupu _suie_nya dan dia tak pernah melihatnya lagi.

"_Ani"_jawab Yunho tak tertarik. Matanya tetap tak beralih darii kertas yang berada didepannya.

"_**MWO**_, kau belum bertemu _hyung_? Dia sangat cantik!" ucap Changmin hendak membuat penasaran _hyung_nya. Yah dia dan _suie_nya memiliki rencana untuk menjodohkan_ hyungnya_ yang _pabbo_ dengan sepupu _suie._

"wah,tumben sekali kau memuji _yeoja_ lain _Minnie-ya_? Nanti ku adukan Junsu." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tentu saja_ suieku_ lebih cantik darinya, tapi dia bukan tipeku. Tipeku harus berpantat montok _hyung!"_ jawab Changmin asal, _hyung_nya benar-benar pabbo! Yunho sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda tertarik dengan sepupu _namjachingu_nya. Padahal Changmin yakin mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Apakah _hyung_nya tak berniat menjalin hubungan? Padahal jelas-jelas _hyungny_a tinggal menjentikkan jarinya maka ia akan dapat dengan mudah _yeoja_ maupun _uke _yang dia mau! Benar-benar deh _hyung_nya ini!

"Aku sedang tak tertarik dengan _yeoja_ manapun" ucap Yunho terkekeh melihat Changmin yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"_Arra…arra.._ tapi sepupu _suie_ _namja hyung_" ucap Changmin sebelum beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan sang_ hyung_ yang tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"_Suie_ kau lagi-lagi membatalkan janjimu!" seorang _namja_ cantik sedang mengamuk dengan telepon yang sedang terpasang di telinganya.

"_Miann… Joongie_ tapi aku tak bisa kabur lagi. Yunho bisa mengamuk jika tahu aku kabur lagi" Ucap Junsu di line seberang

"huh, tapi ini sudah ketiga kali kau membatalkannya! Dan aku sudah berada di kafe ini menunggumu selama dua jam dan ternyata kau malah asik-asik pacaran" dengus Jaejoong kesal. Selalu begini, Junsu selalu dengan seenak jidatnya membatalkan janjinya dan membuatnya menunggu lama tanpa memberitahukannya.

"_Miannn Joongie yaa._ Kau tau sendiri klub kami akan menghadapi pertandingan dengan sekolah mu. Latihannnya jadi makin diperketat" Ucap Junsu memelas

"hem"

"Aku akan menyusulmu kesana setelah latihan ini usai~. Sebentar lagi latihan selesai _joongie._ Kau tunggulah disana tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan disana." Ucap Junsu

"_Arra..Arraa._ aku mengerti. Tapi kau harus menaktirku nanti!" Jaejoong mengalah yah mau bagaimana lagi Junsu sangat menyukai sepak bola dan klubnya itu.

"_Nee….. gommawooo Joongie yaaa~. Bye_."

"_Bye"_

PIP

Dan berakhirlah Jaejoong sendiri di kafe ini, kafe** Doushite** merupakan kafe yang baru saja dibuka seminggu lalu. Tempatnya yang enak untuk nongkrong ditambah menunya yang bervariasi membuat Jaejoong betah berlama-lama disini. Jaejoong duduk menghadap jendela yang bisa melihat jalanan luar. Tanpa ia sadari hujan mengguyur pelan diluar. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang _tuan hujan_.

.

.

.

.

**Lapangan Dongbang School-**

Baiklah latihan kali ini selesai. Karena pertandingan akan dimulai satu hari lagi besok sebaiknya kita tidak latihan. Kalian sebaiknya istrahat dan meyiapkan diri masing-masing untuk pertandingan nanti. Kalian mengerti!" seru sang kapten sebelum membubarkan anggota timnya.

"Kami mengerti" koor mereka serempak.

"baiklah kalian boleh pulang dan jaga kesehatan kalian" Ucap Yunho –kapten- sambil membubarkan anggotanya. Semua anggota tim pun beranjak pulang meninggalkan lapangan tempat mereka berlatih.

"_hyung_g, kau mau pulang bersama ku?" tawar Changmin kepada _hyung_nya. Seingatnya tadi Yunho tidak membawa mobil ke sekolahnya.

"Em, kau mau langsung pulang _Minnie?_ Tanya Yunho, tangannya melap keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya akibat latihan tadi.

"_Ani_ _hyung_, aku mau menemani _suie_ pergi kekafe **Doushite.** Ia ingin bertemu dengan sepupunya."

Yunho tampak berpikir sejenak, Changmin berharap sekali _hyung_nya berkata ia, karena ini salah satu rencananya untuk menjodohkan Yunho dengan sepupu Junsu.

"jadi bagaimana _hyung_?" Tanya Changmin lagi, Yunho sama sekali belum memberikan jawabanya.

"_ne ne,_ lagian aku tak membawa mobil, tapi kalian tak lama kan?" Yunho malas sekali jika harus membuang waktunya pikirannya hanya fokus dengan pertandingan yang semakin dekat.

"_ne hyung~,kajja!"_ jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum. Yah rencana mereka berhasil.

.

.

**.**

**Didepan kafe Doushite-**

"akhirnya kita sampai" teriak Junsu senang. Yah dia tak sabar bertemu dengan sepupu cantiknya dan menjalankan rencananya.

"_Palli, palli_ sepupu ku pasti sudah lama menunggu" ucap Junsu riang, kakinya melangkah keluar dari mobil audi hitam, matanya melirik jam tangannya. 'pas tiga puluh menit' ucap Junsu dalam hati.

Changmin dan Yunho keluar dari mobil dan berjalan dibelakang Junsu memasuki **kafe Doushite.**

"_Min,_ aku ke_toilet_ dulu yah" ucap Yunho pada Changmin setelah memasuki kafe tersebut. Matanya melirik keselurahan ruang kafe ini mencari tulisan yang dicarinya _toilet_.

"_**MWO**_? Ne, nee… t_oilet_nya dibelakang kasir _hyung_. Dan cepatlah kembali kami duduk dipinggir jendela _hyung_" ucap Changmin sambil menunjukkan arah toilet pada Yunho.

"_Ne…"_ ucap Yunho

.

.

"_Joongiiieeee~"_ teriak Junsu bergitu melihat sepupu cantiknya sedang melihat ke jendela. Humm, lagi-lagi Jaejoong sedang melihat hujan, Junsu sudah tak heran lagi sepupu cantiknya itu meamng menyukai hujan apalagi ditambah dengan si _tuan hujan_ yang ditemui Jaejoong. Hahhh.. apakah rencana mereka berhasil? Junsu takut Jaejoong lebih memilih si _tuan hujan_ yang tak tau dimana dibandingkan dengan _hyung_ _namjachingu_nya.

"Ne _suie_ sini sini" teriak Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya kepada Junsu. Junsu yang melihatnya segera menarik tangan Changmin ke meja yang sudah diduduki Jaejoong.

"_miann lama joongie"_ ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum

"_ne, gwenchana._ Kau kan berjanji mentaktir ku"

"_ne…ne_ ayo pesan"

Setelah menulis pesanan Jaejoong memanggil pelayan agar mengambil pesanannya. Tapi sepertinya para pelayan sedang berada didalam dapur, Jaejoong beranjak dari kursi menuju kasir untuk memberikan kertas pesanan.

Selepas Jaejoong pergi tak lama kemudian _handphone_ Changmin bergetar. '_**hyung**_** pabbo calling' **alis Changmin berkerut melihat **ID** penelpon di _handphone_nya, segera Changmin menekan tombol hijau.

"_Yeoboseyo hyung, wae_?" ucap Changmin khawatir. Kenpa _hyung_nya tiba-tiba menelponnya? apakah terjadi sesuatu di _toilet? _

"_nan, gwenchana Minnie~_" jawab Yunho

"_wae hyung?"_

"emm, _eomma_ tadi menelpon ku min, ia ingin ku temani ke salon langganannya. Aku harus pulang sekarang- bruk- seperti bunyi yang bersenggolan. _'Oh miannhe ucap Yunho pada seseorang' 'gwenchana?' ' untunglah kau tak apa-apa, aku benarbenar minta maap" _ucap Yunho lagi. 'sepertinya _hyung_nya menabrak seseorng' pikir Changmin

"_hyung_?" .

"ne Minnie, aku harus pulang sekarang. Kau tau eomma tak suka menunggu"

"Kenapa kau tak menolaknya _hyung_?" gerutu Changmin. Rencananya kembali gagal.

"ahahha, aku bisa menolaknya tapi apakah kau mau menggantikan ku? Pasti eomma akan menelpon mu jika aku menolaknnya." Kekeh Yunho

"_**MWO**_? _Andweeyo!"_ jerit Changmin. Menemani eommanya kesalon itu berarti harus mengorbankan waktunya sampai malam hanya duduk menunggu _eomma_nya selesai. **Big No,** Changmin anti sekali kesalon.

"_ne..nee_ maka dari itu aku tak menolaknya. Aku tau kau tak suka salon. Apakah sepupunya Junsu membawa mobil? Aku akan pulang memakai mobilmu min."

Changmin yang mendengarnya menolehkan kepalanya ke _namjachingu_nya yang melihatnya dengan wajah penasaran. _"Chagi_ sepupumu membawa mobil?" Tanya Changmin yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Junsu.

"_ne_ _hyung_. Aku akan pulang dengan mereka" jawab Changmin

"Oke aku pergi dulu ne, berikan salamku kepada Junsu dan sepupunya maaf tak bisa menemani kalian" ucap Yunho

"Ne _hyung_."

PIP

Setelah percakapan telepon itu selesai. Changmin menghela napasnya. Junsu yang melihat segera bertanya "_Wae chagi?"_

"haahh.. rencana kita gagal lagi _baby._ Yunho _hyung_ harus pulang."jawab Changmin pelan

"_Nan, gwenchana Minnie,_ masih banyak waktu untuk mempertemukan mereka" ucap Junsu lembut. Tangannya mengelus surai cokelat Changmin dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

"_miann,_ tuan tapi anda mau pesan apa" ucap pelayan tersebut pada _namja_ cantik yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Pelayan itu mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. Pasalnya _namja_ cantik ini sudah berdiri lebih dari sepuluh menit dan bukannya memesan _namja_ cantik ini malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Maaf tuan anda mau memesan apa?" pelayan itu kembali bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas didepan muka Jaejoong. Sama sekali tak direspon.

"MAAF TUAN" ucap pelayan itu lebih dengan aturan tak boleh berteriak didepan tamu. Ia sudah bosan melihat tuan didepannya ini tersenyum sendiri.

Seperti tersentak dari lamunannya, Jaejoong –_namja_ cantik yang tersenyum sendiri- hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyerahkan kertas pesanan pada pelayan didepannya. Dan berlalu pergi kembali ke meja tempatntya duduk. Selama berjalan menuju meja nya Jaejoong mengingat kembali peristiwa yang menyebabbkannya tersenyum sendiri dari tadi.

**Flashback-**

_Jaejoong melihatlagi kertas yang berisikan pesanan mereka. Tanpa sadar jika ada seorang namja yang berjalan menujunya._

_DUK.._

_Bahu Jaejoong bersenggolan dengan dada namja yang menabraknya. Brukk, Jaejoong jatuh karena tak bisa menyimbangkan kakinya._

"_omo, maaf aku tak sengaja?" ucap namja yang menabraknya. Tangan namja itu terulur untuk membantu Jaejoong berdiri._

"_gwenchana?" Tanya namja itu lagi. Jaejoong masih menepuk-nepuk celananya._

"_Ne, aku taka apa-apa" ucap Jaejoong masih sibuk membersihkan debu yang melekat dicelananya tanpa melihat namja yang sedang menatapnya. Namja itu akhirnya tersenyum menyimpulkan bahwa namja itu baik-baik saja. Jaejoong yang sibuk membersihkan debu dicelananya kemudian terdiam. Sepertinya ia mengenal suara itu. Kepala Jaejoong masi menunduk._

"_untunglah kau tak apa-apa, aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap namja itu lagi. Tepat setelah itu Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah namja yang telah menabraknya. Namja itu.. namja itu adalah TUAN HUJANNNYA! Jantung Jaejoong kembali berdetak cepat. Namja itu telah berlalu dari hadapannya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting pikir Jaejoong. Tuan hujannya masih sibuk dengan teleponnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong. _

**Flashback end-**

Hahhhh.. lagi-lagi dia hanya bertemu sebentar dengan si _tuan hujan_ itu. Ia baru teringat. Ya sekarang _**Seoul**_ sedang diguyur hujan! Senyum kembali mengembang dibibirnya. Ia yakin akan bertemu lagi dengan si _tuan hujan_.

.

.

.

"_Joongiie,_ ingat hari ini pertandingan persahabatan sekolahmu dengan sekolah ku" ucap Junsu mengingatkan.

"_ne..neee!_ kau sudah mengingatkanku bepuluh-puluh kali sejak kemarin! Gerutu Jaejoong. Sekarang mereka sedang berada didalam mobil Junsu. Sepupu berpantat montok ini memaksanya untuk pergi sekolah bersama dengan alasan nanti Junsu juga akan kesekolahnya. Yah sekolahnya **SHINKI SCHOOL** akan menjadi tuan rumah untuk pertandingan antar sekolah di _**Seoul**_. Dan karena itu pertandingan persahabatan kali ini pun diadakan di **SHINKI SCHOOL.**

"_joongie_ jangan lupa untuk menonton pertandingan nanti yah! Aku tak bisa duduk bersama dengan mu nanti karena aku pasti ada dibangku pemain" Ucap Junsu lagi. Mata sipitnya masih fokus dengan jalanan.

"_Ne..neee…"_ jawab Jaejoong malas

"Yah! Kau harus melihat kemapuan klub sepak bola sekolah kami. Kami pasti menang" Junsu mulai membanggakan kemampuan klub sepak bolanya.

"_Ne..ne _aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja sekolah ku yang memegang juara tahun kemarin" ucap Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"_Ne,_ kita lihat saja nanti" Junsu tersenyum mendengarnya. Yah tahun ini klub sepak bolanya memiliki pergantian pemain dan dia yakin pemain tahun ini memiliki keahlian yang lebih baik.

'Oke. Sampai ketemu nanti ya" ucap Jaejoong sebelum turun dari mobil lamborgini miliki Junsu.

"_ne"_

.

.

.

**Pertandingan SHINKI School vs Dongbang School-**

Dan disini lah Jaejoong berada di kerumunan orang-orang yang berteriak mendukung sekolahnya. Pertandingan ini telah berlangsung sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu dan skor masih imbang satu sama. Ia ingat betul pemain dari sekolahnya yang mencetak skor dimenit-menit awal kalau dia tak salah ingat namanya Dojoon. Murid kelas dua sama sepertinya. Begitu Dojoon mencetak gol orang-orang yang duduk disekitarnya meneriakkan nama dojoon. Sepertinya Dojoon cukup popular pikir Jaejoong. Namun euphoria kemenangan itu tak berlangsung lama begitu seorang pemain yang memiliki kaki panjang mencetakkan gol pembalasan ke gawang sekolahnya. Jung Changmin begitulah teriakan dari tribun seberangnya. Bisa ia lihat tribun itu penuh dengan kerumunan murid-murid yang memiliki seragam sama seperti punya Junsu. Murid** Dongbang school** memiliki seragam yang terdiri dari celana atau rok berwarna abu-abu tua dengan kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan blazer sewarna. Sedangkan murid **Shinki** memiliki seragam yang berwarna cokelat tua untuk celana atau rok dan s_witer _cokelat muda untuk melapisi kemeja mereka yang berwarna putih.

_Jung Changmin! Jung Changmin!_

Teriakan itu semakin keras. Sepertinya aura persaingan antara sekolah ini begitu kental. Ia dapat melihat Junsu yang tersenyum lebar, mata sipit Junsu terus terpaku ke lapangan melihat Changmin. Dapat ia lihat Changmin berlari kebangku pemain setelah berhasil mencetak skor tepatnya berlari ke Junsu. Dan setelah itu mata bulat Jaejoong makin membulat melihat kelakuan kekasih sepupunya itu. Ia dapat melihat Changmin yang berlari menuju Junsu dan menarik tengkuk Junsu mendekati wajahnya dan kemudian Changmin menciumnya. Mata Jaejoong semakin mebulat begitu melihat tangan sepupu montoknya yang berada dileher Changmin. Setelah selesai berciuman Changmin membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat pipi Junsu bersemu merah dan menunduk. Setelah membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak dapat didengar Jaejoong, Changmin segera pergi kelapangan, melanjutkan permainan mereka.

"Kyaaaaaaa…mereka romantis sekali" teriak _yeoja_ yang berada didepan Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat empat orang _yeoja_ yang duduk dihadapannya sepertinya mereka murid kelas satu. Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengenal mereka, mereka seperti _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang suka bergossip.

"_Ne_, mereka romantis sekali, aku ingat sekali tahun lalu Changmin _sunbaenim_ mengutarakan pernyataan cintanya setelah memasukkan tendangan penaltinya, pada saat pertandingan kualifikasi empat besar tahun kemarin." Ucap _yeoja_ berambut pirang

"_ne..nee.._ aku ingat juga itu! Ahh sayang sekali Changmin _sunbae_ sudah punya pacar. Padahal kalau tidak aku akan mengincarnya" ucap _yeoja_ berambut cokelat sedih.

"tapi kan _hyung_nya Changmin _sunbae_ juga tak kalah tampan!" Ucap salah satu _yeoja_ berambut hitam yang sedari tadi diam. "Yunho _sunbae_ sangat tampan dan pintar dan ahli tendangan salto" *saya ngarang tentang tendangan salto ini -_-*

"iya, sekolah kita menang tahun kemarin pun sepertinya gara-gara Yunho_ sunbae_ tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan karena cedera dikakinya" ucap _yeoja_ bermbut pirang dengan bando berwarna _pink _ dikepalanya. Teman-temannya nampak mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"sayang sekali padahal **Dongbang school **bisa masuk dua besar karena ada Yunho_ sunbae_ yang hampir selalu mencetak gol bukan?" tambah _yeoja_ berambut cokelat, rambutnya dikuncir kuda dengan pita berbentuk bintang.

"_ne_, aku tak melihat dia pada pertandingan sekarang. Apa dia sakit?" Tanya _yeoja_ berambut pirang

"_Ani_, Yunho _sunbae_ kudengar menjadi kapten pada tahun ini. jadi tak mungkin dia sakit. Pasti dia sangat menjaga kesehatannya untuk pertandingan ini" jawab _yeoja_ berambut cokelat.

'_Ne,_ kau lupa kalau Yunho _sunbae_ selalu keluar di lima belas menit terakhir. Dan begitu ia memasuki lapangan. Skor akan berbanding terbalik!" ucap _yeoja_ berambut hitam antusias. 'Sepertinya _yeoja_ berambut hitam ini fansnya _namja_ bernama Yunho tadi' pikir Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang berhenti melakukan tindakan mari mencuri dengar itu segera mengalihkan tatapanya ke lapangan. Skornya masi satu sama. Tampaknya masing-masing pemain bermain dengan agresif dan tak mau kalah. Sudah enam puluh menit berlalu dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda si Yunho _namja_ yang tadi disebutka _yeoja_ didepannya muncul. Dilihatnya Junsu yang mengigit bibirnya, kebiasaan Junsu ketika dia gugup.

.

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya bosan menghadap langit yang semakin gelap. Padahal seingatnya tadi langit tampak cerah dan sekarang langit tampak mendung seperti hendak hujan. Beruntung tribun penoton lapangan ini dilapisan atap yang terbuat dari asbes bening*sayangarang*. Hujan ya? Ntah kenapa ketika memikirkan hujan, wajah _namja_ tampan itu akan muncul dikepala Jaejoong. Kenapa Jaejoong sama sekali tak melihat _namja_ itu dikerumunan murid **Dongbang**? Apakah _namja_ itu tak menyukai sepak bola? Tapi tak mungkin ia tak datang sekedar untuk mendukung sekolahnya bukan? Jaejoong menegadahkan kepalanya kembali menatap langit, dilihatnya langit yang begitu disukainya mengeluarkan rintik-rintik air perlahan. Teriakan keras tiba-tiba mengalihkan Jaejoong kembali melihat lapangan. Para penonton khususnya tribun **Dongbang** menjerit senang, teriakan nama Jung Yunho menggema di lapangan mengalahkan suara rintik hujan yang mulai mengguyur. Begitu Jaejoong melihat papan skor mata Jaejoong mebulat kaget dua: satu, skor dua untuk dongbang dan skor satu untuk sekolahnya.

"Kyaaaa Yunhoo _sunbae_ keren sekaliiii" teriak _yeoja_-_yeoja_ duduk didepannya. Sepertinya Jaejoong terlalu asik memikirkan si _tuan hujan_ sehingga tak sadar bahwa pertandingan akan berakhir lima menit lagi. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan setiap pemain **Dongbang** yang berada dilapangan mencari sosok Yunho yang membuatnya penasaran. Tiba-tiba

Goolllll…. Teriakan para murid **Dongbang** disertai_ pluit_ tanda pertandingan telah berakhir. _**MWO**_? Siapa yang mencetak gol tadi. Matanya melirik kearah gawang ia melihat _namja_ tinggi dengan rambutnya yang basah akibat guyuran hujan yang deras. Kulitnya yang berwarna _tan_ membuatnya berbeda dengan para pemain lain. Wajah kecilnya dengan mata yang tajam seperti musang dengan rahang yang tegas membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang lagi. Matanya kembali membulat ketika melihat seragam pemain yang dikenakannya. _Namja_ itu mengenakan seragam pemain **Dongbang** dengan belt bewarna kuning dilengan kiri atasnya.  
"seragam pemain **Dongbang**-jung Yunho-belt kuning- daan kim Junsu-jung Changmin" keempat kata itu berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Matanya membulat begitu otaknya menyimpulkan kesimpulan, bahwa _namja_ yang dicarinya adalah kapten klub sepak bola Junsu dan juga merupakan _hyung_ dari kekasih sepupunya itu. Hah. Kenapa sepupu bebeknya itu justru tak menceritakan apapun padanya? Padahal _tuan hujan_ itu sering bertemu dengan Junsu mengingat hampir tiap hari Junsu menghabiskan waktunya untuk klub sepak bolanya itu. Memikirnya membuat Jaejoong kesal. Biarlah nanti sepulang sekolah ia akan menyeret Junsu kekamarnya untuk menceritakan tentang _tuan hujan_ yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

Mata Jaejoong kembali melihat lapangan, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas _namja_ itu –si _tuan hujan_- sedang tertawa bersama anggota timmnya. Mereka berjabat tangan dengan sesama pemain juga dengan tim dari sekolahnya. Dibawah guyuran hujan yang deras Jaejoong bisa melihat senyuman dibibir hatri _namja_ itu. Haaahh.. _namja_ itu sungguh tampan….

Bibir cherry Jaejoong melengkung keatas begitu sadar bahwa hujan membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan _namja_ yang ingin ditemuinya. _Ani_! Hujan bukan saja membuatnya bertemu, tapi kini ia mengetahui nama _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang dijulukinya _tuan hujan_.

"Jung Yunho… akhirnya aku mengetahui namamu _tuan hujan_" ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Matanya tak lepas menatap _namja_ yang berada dibawah guyuran hujan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~ XD**

**.**

**.**

**Oke! Chap 2 rain make me fall to you selesai! Ahahhaha**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Aneh ya? Maapkan saya kalo gitu ._.v**

**Oke maapkan saya yang telat pake banget lanjutin ni epep. Dikarenakan saya terlalu sibuk **_**ngefangirl-ing**_** TVXQ! **_**Something**_**nya ma **_**running of emptynya **_**trus terngiang2 dikepala saya! Ditambah seluruh **_**hardisk**_** saya yang berisi semua **_**variety **_**DBSK dan video fanmade yunjae HILANG ;;;;;A;;;;;;). ini sempat membuat saya malas apdet karena feel yunjaenya ilang *gelendungan*. saya mesti **_**searching**__**youtube old video**__**variety**_** DBSK sama fanmadenya yunjae buat ngebangun mood saya yang naik turun ini. Maaapkan saya *bow***

**Kali ini dikit banget adegan yunjaenya paling chap depan yang banyak *ga janji*. Ini chap lebih banyak ke **Jaejoong**nya. Mungkin chap depan uda end soalnya saya gak mau panjang-panjang karena musim hujannya uda selesai. Takut feelnya ga dapet .-. Saya juga berniat menyeleseikan semua epep yang saya buat selama ini. *mudah-mudahan bisa*soalnya dua bulan lagi uda masukkk~ pasti ga ad bakal waktu buat baca apalagi nulis epep T_T **

**Oh ya, sekali lagi saya tak bosan-bosan memberi semangat pada author DBSK ! sedih deh liat para autor yang tiba-tiba ngasih note kalau dia mau pindah dari FFN *nangis kenceng*. Para reader yang baik jaga perasaan tiap author ya, walaupun mau kritik pake bahasa yang baik, walaupun saya bukan contoh yang baik *menghela napas*. Epep dbsk makin tenggelem **

**Buat semua author epep DBSK semangat semangat! Saya tetep nungguin lanjutin epep kalian~ .****Jebaal jangan sampai hiatus yah gapappa lama apdet tapi please please jangan sampai menghilang~ T_T****. *****maapkan saya yang menjadi reader egois***

**Oke abaikan curhatan saya yang diatas T_T)**

**Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau membaca epep saya yang abal bin gaje ini~ .**** segala efek samping yang terjadi ketika membaca epep ini silakan mengeluarkannya di kotak repieu yng tersedia. Ihihiihihi~**

**LAST! GIVE ME CHANGMIN~! XD**


	3. Chapter 3- lets be your lover

**Be your lover!**

**Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun Changmin, other cast~**

**Pairing : Yunjae slight Minsu **

**Rate: T aja deh, belom sanggup bikin rate M, bacanya si suka XD**

**Length: 1-till end/ siapin kopi buat ga ngantuk XD**

**Disclamer : Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin mutlak milik diri mereka sendiri dan dikontrak **_**ekslusive **_**oleh agensi masing-masing. Saya cuman pinjem nama doang~ cerita punya saya!**

**Warning!**

**Typo/no edit/ ini hampir sama dengan cerita rain make me fall to you saya tapi ntah kenapa pingin buat Jaejoong **_**side**_**nya/ idenya pasaran/ menerima kritik dan saran tapi dalam bahasa yang sopan/sedikit OOC mungkin~ XD**

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang Changmin~ XD

**Summary :** Apa yang salah dengan hujan? Jaejoong sangat menyukai hujan. Apalagi ditambah dengan bertemu dengan _namja_ itu, hujan yang dirasakannya seperti getaran listrik yang menggelitiki dirinya. _Rain make me fall to you _Jaejoong side_!_ YUNJAE slight Minsu~

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"_Jung Yunho… akhirnya aku mengetahui namamu tuan hujan" ucap _Jaejoong_ pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Matanya tak lepas menatap namja yang berada dibawah guyuran hujan itu._

_._

_._

**NP: be happy!-SNSD**

_._

**Chapter three: be your lover!**

_**Just hear your name, and want more!**_

Setelah pertandingan persahabatan itu selesai dengan pemenang dari **Dongbang School**, mata Jaejoong tak pernah lepas melihat Yunho si _tuan hujan_nya. Hujan yang mengguyur semakin deras membuat para pemain bergegas membubarkan diri setelah puas bersalaman antar pemain. Jaejoong melihat tribun para pemain **Dongbang**, Yunho terlihat terus melengkungkan bibir hatinya dan bercengkerama dengan Junsu. Ugh, Junsu begitu dekat dengan Yunho , Jaejoong iri! Diambilnya _handphonenya_ yang berwarna _pink._ Ditekannya tombol pilihan pesan. Jari-jari lentiknya dengan cepat mengetik pesan singkat untuk sepupunya.

**To : Junsu bebek~ XD**

**Subjek: nanti malam kekamarku!**

_**Suieee~ Nanti malam kau harus kekamar joongie! Jika kau tak datang akan ku adukan ke ahjumma Kim apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasih tinggimu tadi selama pertandingan.**_

**SENT..**

Setelah menekan tombol _sent,_ Jaejoong beranjak pergi dari lapangan. Ia tak sabar bertemu sepupu montoknya nanti malam.

.

.

**.**

**Kediaman Kim-**

"_Ahjumaaaaaaaaaa"_ teriakan Junsu begitu memasuki kediaman Kim Heechul –bibinya-

"YAH! Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu Junsu! Dan _ahjuma _sedang didapur!" teriak Heechul tak kalah keras. Junsu segera berlari menuju dapur dan menghambur memeluk Heechul. Heechul yang kaget dan serangan pelukan Junsu , mencubit pipi Junsu gemas.

"Awww…" pipinya terasa perih akibat cubitan bibinya.

"apa yang membuatmu senang _suie_? Wajahmu terus tersenyum seperti orang gila!" celutuk kim Heechul jahil

"Hueee,, _ahjumaa_ memang tak bisa melihat _suie_ senang!" ucap Junsu kesal. _Eomma_ sepupunya ini memang suka sekali menggodanya.

"_Ahjuma joongie _dimana? tanya Junsu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hmm.. sepertinya _joongie_ masih di kamar _suie_, _ahjuma_ belum melihat dia turun sejak pulang sekolah tadi." Jawab bibi Kim. Matanya masih fokus pada masakannya.

"Em, aku keatas dulu _ahjuma"_ CUP setelah memberikan ciuman dipipi bibi Kim, Junsu segera berlari kelantai atas tempat kamar sepupu cantiknya berada.

"_Joongieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ teriak Junsu didepan pintu kamar bercat _baby blue_ dengan stiker gajah didepannya. Khas Jaejoong sekali. Tidak ada jawaban dari sepupu cantiknya akhirnya Junsu memilih masuk kekamar .

BRUKK

"Awww, _appo~"_ ringis Junsu kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kekamar sepupu cantiknya, wajahnya dilempari bantal gajah oleh Jaejoong!

"yah kenapa kau melemparku!" ucap Junsu kesal

"karena kau selalu mengganggu tidurku. Huh!" Jaejoong mencebilkan bibir cherrynya.

"Aku kan kesini karena kau yang meminta sepupu _pabbo!"_ ucap Junsu tak mau kalah. Dia kan kemari karena ancaman sepupunya itu. jika kalau bukan gara-gara ancaman pasti ia sekarang dan kekasihnya akan menghabiskan malam yang panas, memikirkannya membuat wajah Junsu memerah.

"YAH! Yah!apa yang kau pikirkan? Mukamu memerah seperti tomat!" Tanya Jaejoong curiga.

"_Ani_" Junsu mengelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Jaejoong. "kenapa kau mau bertemu dengan ku" Tanya Junsu.

"Mmm.. itu…mmm" muka Jaejoong memerah. Akhirnya ia pun menceritakan siapa _tuan hujan_nya dan melihat _tuan hujan_nya di pertandingan tadi.

.

.

"Begitulah _suie_ ternyata _tuan hujan_ku adalah kapten sepak bola sekolahmu! Jung Yunho~". ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Em, Jung Yunho ya ternyata~" ucap _suie_ sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"MWO!" pekik Junsu begitu menyadari kenyataan sebenarnya.

"yah! Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu bebek! Kau menyakiti telingaku." Keluh Jaejoong.

"_Jinjja jae?_ Kau yakin _tuan hujan_mu itu si Yunho?" Tanya Junsu

"Ne, aku yakin sekali. Wae _suie_?"

"_Ahh, jeongmal~._ Eung kyang..kyang." Junsu tertawa lepas. Ternyata ia dan kekasihnya tak perlu melakukan apapun. Karena ternyata Jaejoong sendiri telah jatuh kedalam pesona Jung Yunho.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tertawa sih?" gerutu Jaejoong melihat sifat sepupunya yang aneh.

"_Ani, Gwenchana_ _joongie_. Aku hanya tak menyangka ternyata _tuan hujan_ mu itu si Yunho."

"Ne, karena itu kau harus menjadi mata-mataku!" ucap Jaejoong tegas. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan didepan dadanya. "jika kau tak mau, aku akan bilang ke _ahjuma_ Kim kalau putra tunggalnya suka berciuman dengan kekasihnya! Ancam Jaejoong .

"MWO!"

.

.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Tak terasa sudah hampir dua bulan Junsu memiliki perkerjaan tambahan selain menjadi sekretaris klub bola. Yap. Ia harus bersedia menjadi mata-mata Yunho demi sepupu cantiknya. Junsu harus melapor kepada Jaejoong tiap pulang sekolah untuk memberitahukan apa saja yang dilakukan si _tuan hujan_nya. Seperti sekarang ini, ia berada dikamar sepupu cantiknya.

"Hah, begitulah _joongie_ yang kulihat hari ini" ucap Junsu setelah selesai bercerita.

"Kyaa, pasti Yunho semakin tampan~" Jaejoong menengelamkan kepalanya kedalam boneka gajah yang berada dipelukannya.

"_suie_ harus datang kesini lagi besok. _Joongie_ tak sabar mendengar apa yang dia lakukan besok" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Mwo?" mata sipit Junsu membulat kaget. Hampir selama dua bulan ini ia melakukan rutinitas mari melapor ke sepupu cantiknya. Dan itu hampir membuatnya tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Bagaimana tidak jika sepupu cantiknya itu akan memaksanya bercerita hingga makan malam. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi menjadi mata-mata Yunho. sudah cukup dua bulan ini. bagaimana jika nanti Changmin tidak mau lagi bersamanya gara-gara ia tak punya waktu untuk Changmin. Parahnya lagi bagaimana Changmin berselingkuh dibelakangnya gara-gara ia selalu menolak ajakan Changmin kencan.

"_Andweeeeee!"_ pekik Junsu.

"Yah, kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus telinganya.

"_joongie_ aku tak mau lagi menjadi mata-matamu. Sudah cukup dua bulan ini. kau bahkan sudah mengetahui semua yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Yunho. kau sudah tahu namanya, biodatanya, golongan darahnya, makanan kesukaannya, warna kesukaannya, tipe idamannya, dan semuanya sudah kuberitahu padamu _joongie_." Ucap Junsu dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

"tapi _suie_, aku ingin mengetahui lebih~" rengek Jaejoong

"Kenapa kau tak sendiri yang mencari tahu. Kalau begini kau akan selamanya menjadi _secret admire_ Yunho. dan Yunho tak akan sama sekali mengetahuimu!" dengus Junsu

"tapi bagaiman caranya _suie_?"kau tahu sendiri sekolah kita berbeda."

"kau bisa melakukannya dari hal kecil."

"Hal kecil?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Mata bulatnya mengedip lucu.

"astaga, kau bisa melakukan dengan datang kesetiap pertandingan bola yang diadakan sekolahku _joongie_. Paling tidak kau harus membuat Yunho sadar akan kehadiranmu" Junsu mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas.

"tapi kan aku tak tahu jadwal pertandingannya~" rengek Jaejoong.

"Yah! Kau tak ingat sepupumu ini sekolah disana! Tenang saja aku pasti membantumu _joongie_~"

"_Jinjja?" _

"Ne, asal aku tak lagi menjadi mata-matamu" ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Gomawo_ _suie_" Jaejoong segera memeluk Junsu erat.

.

Shinki school jam istirahat-

_Namja_ cantik itu terlihat sibuk mencatat tugas yang ditinggalkan Kang Songsaenim dipapan tulis.

**Drt..drtt.. **

Getaran itu berasal dari_**handphonenya**_. Segera diambil _handphone_ yang berada disaku celananya.

**One message received..**

**From: **_**Suie**_** bebek~**

**Subjek: si **_**tuan hujan**_

_**Jam empat nanti kami akan mengadakan latihan untuk pertandingan besok joongie! Datanglah jika kau sempat :3**_

Jaejoong melirik jam tangan _hello kittynya_, sekarang masih jam dua belas masih empat jam lagi untuk bertemu dengan _tuan hujan_nya.

Haaahh, ia benar-benar tak sabar.

.

**.**

**Tettt..teeett**

Bunyi bel pertanda sekolah usai. Jaejoong dengan semangat segera memasukkan buku kedalam tasnya dengan tak sabaran. Ia sudah tak sabar bertemu Yunho. namun tiba-tiba dehaman kecil dari si _nerdy_ Choi siwon si ketua OSIS juga ketua kelasnya membuat kelasnya tiba-tiba hening. Choi siwon dengan angkuh berjalan menuju kedepan kelas. Ntah kenapa Jaejoong merasakan firasat buruk.

Ehem..

"baiklah teman-teman" ucap siwon memulai pengumuman

"dikarenakan ujian kelulusan yang semakin dekat. Kelas kita mendapat kehormatan.." siwon terdiam sebentar. Seluruh kelas hening menunggu kelanjutan perkataan ketua kelasnya.

"kelas kita mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi kelas uji coba pelajaran tambahan. Pelajaran tambahan akan berlangsung dari pukul tiga sampai pukul sembilan malam." Ucap Siwon.

"Mwo bagaimanan bisa?" ucap Donghae kaget dengan pengumuman tiba-tiba si ketua kelas

"Kapan dimulainya?" Tanya _namja_ berambut ikal kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam?" Tanya _namja_ bertubuh gempal Shindong.

Murid-murid mulai ribut sibuk dengan pertanyaan masing-masing mengenai kelas tambahan yang begitu mendadak.

"Bisakah kalian diam! Aku tak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian jika kalian saling berebut bertanya!" Ucap Siwon tenang. Namun dari nada bicaranya dapat terdengar ketegasan didalamnya. Seketika seluruh kelas menjadi hening.

"Karena kelas kita unggulan makanya kelas kita dipilih sebagai kelas uji coba. Kelas uji coba ini akan dimulai hari ini dan untuk makan malam kalian tenang saja karena semuannya sudah disiapkan oleh pihak sekolah."

"Dan untuk itu jangan pernah mencoba untuk kabur, karena kelas pertama kita akan diajarkan oleh Ara _songsaenim_" tepat ketika Siwon menyebutkan nama Ara_ songsaenim_. Guru paling _killer_ itu masuk kedalam kelas membuat seluruh murid diam tak berkutik. Semua murid sudah mengetahui bagaimana galaknya Ara _songsaenim_. Jika ada yang berulah ia tak segan untuk menghukum mulai dari memberikan tugas, membersihkan toilet, menyalin tiap buku diperpus ataupun berlari dilapangan. Akhirnya semua murid dikelas itu hanya terdiam pasrah termasuk _namja _cantik yang sedang terduduk lesu. Tangannya sibuk mengetik pesan singkat kepada sepupu montoknya.

**To: **_**suie**_** bebek XD**

**Subjek: tak bisa datang**

_**Aku tak bisa datang suie~ . kelasku mendadak ada kelas tambahn T_T**_

Jemari lentiknya menekan tombol **SENT** ketika selesai mengetik pesan singkat kepada sepupunya. Matanya kembali fokus kepada Ara_ songsaenim _yang sedang memberikan penjelasan didepan kelas. Ia tak ingin dihukum oleh Ara karena ketahuan sibuk dengan ponselnya bukan?

.

.

Kelas tambahan selesai tepat pukul sembilan malam, semuanya bergegas membereskan buku-buku kedalam tas. Setelah memastikan tidak ada buku yang tertinggal Jaejoong segera membuka handphonenya, seingatnya tadi handphonenya sempat bergetar sebentar.

**From: **_**suie**_** bebek XD**

**Subjek: -_-**

_**Gwenchana joongie. Latihan kami telah selesai. Semangat ne =***_

Hahh, dasar sepupunya tak peka. Tentu saja bagi Jaejoong ini tidak bisa dibilang tidak apa-apa. Ia sudah hampir dua bulan tak bertemu dengan Yunho dan ketika kesempatan itu datang ia tak bisa. Jaejoong kesal! Kalau kesal begini ia ingin makan es krim! Sepertinya sebelum pulang kerumahnya ia akan mampir ke restoran es krim kesukaanya untuk meredakan kekesalannya.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu jam di restoran es krim, Jaejoong memutuskan pulang. Sekarang ia berada didalam mobil jemputannya, matanya melirik keluar jendela. Hujan yang sudah turun sejak sejam lalu masih belum berhenti malah bertambah semakin deras. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong ingin sekali melihat **Dongbang school.**

"Pak Han, bisakah kita melewati **Dongbang school?"** Tanya Jaejoong kepada pak Han supir pribadi keluarga mereka.

"Baik tuan muda" ucap pak Han patuh.

Mobil yang membawa Jaejoong akhirnya sampai di **Dongbang** School. Sekolah itu tampak kosong. Jaejoong mendengus bagaimana bisa otaknya yakin ia akan bertemu dengan _tuan hujan_nya disini. Ia melirik jam _hello kittyny_a sudah jam setengah sebelas. Wajar saja **Dongbang school **terlihat sepi, mana ada murid yang masih disekolah jam segini. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat seseorang yang berteduh di halte tak jauh dari sekolah **Dongbang schoo**l. Hujan yang semakin deras membuatnya susah melihat sosok yangh berteduh itu.

"Kasian sekali dia." Ucap Jaejoong pelan. "Pak Han ayo kita jalan"

"Baik tuan muda" Pak Han mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan karena hujan yang deras membuat pandangnya sedikit susah.

Mata Jaejoong masih betah melihat sosok yang berteduh dihalte itu, ntah kenapa Jaejoong begitu penasaran dengan sosok itu. laju mobil semakin mendekat dengan halte itu. dekat. Dan ketika mobil melaju tepat berada didepan halte mata bulat Jaejoong terbelalak kaget. Ia bagaikan mendapat durian jatuh. Bagaimana tidak yang sedang menunggu itu adalah si _tuan hujan_nya. _Tuan hujannya_!

"Pak Han berhenti disini!" teriak Jaejoong girang. Pak Han segera memberhentikan laju mobilnya. Alisnya tertaut bingung dengan perintah majikannya yang meminta berhenti.

"Pak Han aku berhenti disini ya, bilang _eomma_ aku akan pulang" Ucap Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu mobil, ia pun mengambil payung _hello kittynya._

"tapi tuan nyonya- perkataan pak Han terpotong oleh ucapan majikannya.

"Tenang saja aku akan menjelaskannya pada _eomma_. Pak Han tenang saja bukankah tinggal beberapa blok lagi sudah sampai. Aku akan pulang sebelum tengah malam. Daaa pak Han~" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia membuka payung _hello kittynya_ dan berjalan menuju halte tadi. Pak Han yang masih bingung, matanya masih mengikuti tuan mudanya yang ternyata menuju halte yang tak kosong. terdapat sosok _namja_ yang berada disana. Ah, ia mengerti sekarang, kenapa tuan mudanya ingin melewati sekolah dongbang dan kenapa tuan mudanya meminta turun disini. Sepertinya tuan mudanya sedang jatuh cinta, ne? pak Han kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

Jaejoong berjalan kecil menuju halte didepannya. Sepertinya Yunho terlalu sibuk menggerutu sehingga tak menyadari jika Jaejoong sudah berada disampingnya. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat Yunho yang mencebilkan bibir hatinya.

"MWO! Sudah jam setengah 11!" pekik Yunho sambil melihat jam tangannya. Yunho terlihat begitu kesal. "Sebegitu bencikah ia dengan hujan?" Pikir Jaejoong.

"Arghhh.. aku benci hujannn!" teriak Yunho frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya membuat Jaejoong kaget. bagaimana tidak Yunho yang sedari tadi menggerutu pelan tiba-tiba berteriak seakan mau lepas!

"Kenapa kau benci hujan? Aku menyukainya. " ucap Jaejoong. ia sangat penasaran sekali kenap Yunho begitu membenci hujan. Apalagi melihat tingkah Yunho yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya seperti orang yang menahan kesal . Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong yang masih berdiri disampingnya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya segera memberikan senyumannya yang paling manis kepada Yunho. kesan pertamanya harus terlihat baik kan?

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong begitu tak melihat respon apapun dari Yunho.

"N-ne.." Jawab Yunho tergagap.

"MWO! Sejak kapan kau disini!" teriak Yunho kaget. Teriakan Yunho membuat jaejoong kesal. Lagi-lagi Yunho berteriak tiba-tiba dan kenapa dengan wajah Yunho seakan melihat hantu sih.

"Yah! Kenapa berteriak seperti melihat hantu sih? Aku sudah lima belas menit yang lalu disini. Kau saja yang tak menyadariku, sedari tadi kau hanya menggerutu sambil melihat langit." Jawab Jaejoong kesal dalam satu tarikan napas. Bisa-bisanya Yunho mengira dirinya hantu padahal ia sengaja berhenti untuk bertemu dengan Yunho.

"_Ji-jinnja? Miaannee.._aku tak bermaksud." Ucap Yunho merasa bersalah. Sepertinya hujan membuatnya tak sadar jika ada seseorang disebelahnya.

"_Gwenchana,_ Yunho-kun." Ucap Jaejoong pelan. Matanya melihat Yunho yang menatapnya tak berkedip. Jaejoong yakin ia merasakan mukanya memerah. Berterima kasihlah kepada lampu halte yang redup sehingga Yunho tak menyadari semburat merah dipipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yunho-kun?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya merasakan tetesan hujan. Ia terseyum lagi mengingat hujan selalu membuatnya bertemu Yunho.

"Aku menunggu hujan reda. _Eomma_ku akan mengamuk jika aku pulang dalam keadaan basah_**lagi**_." Jawab Yunho. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya melihat Yunho yang masih duduk dibangku halte. Walaupun sama ia bisa melihat alis tebal Yunho tertaut bingungh. Yunho seperti memikirkan sesuatu, helaan napas keluar dari bibir hati milik Yunho.

"Mungkin ia bingung bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui namanya atau ia masih mengira aku hantu?" pikir Jaejoong sambil tersenyum geli. "Ohh, kau tak membawa payung?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"_Ani_. Aku tak suka membawa payung. Oh ayolah seorang Jung Yunho membawa payung?" Jawab Yunho menggebu-gebu.

"Hahhaha…kau lucu sekali Yunho-kun." Ucap Jaejoong melihat ekspresi dari wjaah Yunho. ia tertawa pelan sambil menutup bibirnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sungguh _tuan hujan_nya ternyata begitu lucu.

"Kalau kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kulihat kau membawa payung?" Tanya Yunho kepada Jaejoong yang masih tertawa pelan.

"Emm.. aku…" Jaejoong mulai gelisah. Ia tak mungkin bilang kalau ia rela berhenti dari mobil untuk bertemu dengan Yunho kan? Bisa-bisa nanti ia tak punya muka lagi bertemu dengan Yunho. bagaimana ini , ia terlalu bingung mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Ini..ini untukmu saja. Rumahku dekat dari sini. Lagipula aku suka hujan." Ucap Jaejoong cepat kemudian menyerahkan payung _hello kitty_ kesayangannya kepada Yunho yang masih terdiam. ia bisa merasakan wajahnya kembali memerah ketika tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Yunho, sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat pergi dari sini jika tak mau ketahuan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong segera berlari dari halte meninggalkan Yunho. ia berlari pelan sampai ia mendengar teriakan Yunho padanya.

"YAH! Yah! Kenapa kau hujan-hujanaan! Bagaimana nanti aku mengembalikan payung ini. YAH!" Teriak Yunho keras berusaha mengalahkan suara hujan yag mengguyur.

Jaejoong berhenti kemudian membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar teriakan Yunho. "Hujan, hujan yang akan mempertemukan kita Yunho–kun!" Jawab Jaejoong tak kalah keras kemudian berlari pergi.

.

.

Esok harinya, Jaejoong terbangun dengan kepala berat dan badannya yang panas.

"_eomma_…" suaranya terdengar serak, sepertinya ia terkena demam. Tak lama kemudian _eomma_ kim muncul sambil membawa obat. Tadi sebelum Jaejoong bangun _eomma_ kim sudah masuk ke kamar putranya. Sepertinya insting seorang ibu membuat _eomma_ kim tahu anaknya pasti akan sakit. Dan benar ketika ia menyentuh kening putranya, betapa kagetnya ia begitu tahu Jaejoong terkena demam. Ia pun bergegas kembali ke bawah untuk membuat bubur dan mengambil obat penurun panas.

"Hah, apa yang kau harapkan dengan pulang hujan-hujanan tengah malam?" omel _eomma_ kim. Jaejoong terdiam, ia memang belum menceritakan pada _eomma_nya alasan ia pulang hujan-hujanan karena semalam begitu sampai ia langsung mandi dan tidur.

"Hah, apa karena _tuan hujan_mu itu?" Tanya _eomma_ kim. Mata Jaejoong membulat kaget bagaimana _eomma_nya bisa tahu?

"Hah, _eomma_ selalu tahu tentang putra _eomma_, apalagi sekarang ia sedang jatuh cinta" goda _eomma_ Kim. Jaejoong terlalu malas meladeni godaan _eomma_nya akhirnya menyipitkan matanya tajam dan mempoutkan bibirnya. _eomma_ kim yang melihat tingkah putranya hanya tertawa kecil.

"_arra..arra_ _eomma_ tak menggodamu lagi. sebaiknya kau makan bubur dan minum obat agar panas mu turun" ucap _eomma_ kim lembut sambil mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Jaejoong jatuh sakit. Dan sekarang ia harus menelan bulat-bulat peraturan konyol _eomma_nya yang melarangnya pulang naik bus. Ia harus diantar jemput dengan pak Han dan _eomma_nya tak suka mendengar jawaban tidak. Alhasil membuatnya tak bisa bertemu Yunho. hahh.. sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu Yunho, seminggu? Dua minggu? Haaah..bagaimana ini ia rindu sekali. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sepupu imutnya. Kenapa ia tak terpikirkan dengan Junsu? Ahahhaa. Senyum merekah dibibir cherrynya. Ia segera mengambil handphone pinknya dan menekan nomor telepon sepupunya.

_**Calling suie bebek~**_

Tuutt..tuuttt… setelah dua kali nada sambung akhirnya teleponya diangkat.

"_yeboseyo suie!"_ teriak Jaejoong riang.

"…."

"_Suie_?"

"…"

"_yah! Kim Junsu!"_ teriak Jaejoong begitu Junsu tak menjawab panggilanya yang ketiga.

"_jo-joongie_ waeyo?" suara Junsu terdengar serak khas orang bangun tidur. Jaejoong melihat jam _hello kitty_ yang berada diatas meja nakasnya. Masih jam sepuluh, tumben sekali Junsu sudah tidur.

"_suie_~" rengek Jaejoong manja.

"Ne?" Tanya Junsu dengan suara yang masih serak.

"_bagaimana suie~?"_ rengek Jaejoong setelah selesai menceritakan masalahnya kepada Junsu.

"….."

Jaejoong menunggu cukup lama sampai sepupunya menjawab.

"_bagaimana besok kau membawakan bekal untuknya. Besok aku dan Changminnie akan kerumahmu mengambil bekal yang kau buatkan?"_ usul Junsu

"_Hmmm, ku kira ide ini tak cukup buruk."_ Ucap Jaejoong terkekeh geli. Namun tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara desahan sepupunya.

'_Suie waeyo_!" Tanya Jaejoong panik.

"_Ani, joongie gwen-gwenchana-ah~"_ jawab Junsu pelan. Sepertinya Junsu mati-matian menahan desahannya. Alis Jaejoong tertaut curiga mendengar suara Junsu yang tak biasa. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar kekehan kecil suara yang ia yakini bukan suara Junsu,tapi ia pun tak asing dengan suara itu. matanya membulat.

"_YAH KIM JUNSU! KAU SEDANG BERSAMA SI JANGKUNG ITU EH!_" teriak Jaejoong kaget. Ia bisa mendengar desahan kecil dari teleponya.

"_yah apa yang kalian lakukan!" _

"_Joongie, emmm…ak-aku.. kita bertemu besok key._" Ucap Junsu buru-buru dan PIP sambungan teleponnya terputus begitu saja sebelum Jaejoong sempat bertanya lebih banyak.

"Aigoo…_suie_ sudah dewasanya ternyata" dengus Jaejoong.

.

.

Esok pagi dirumah kediaman Jaejoong.

"_Joongie_~" teriak Junsu begitu masuk dipintu rumah megah itu.

"Yah Kim Junsu bisakah kau tak bisa berteriak dipagi hari sperti ini" teriak Jaejoong dari dapur. Junsu hanya tertawa kecil, tangannya menggandeng Changmin agar berjalan mengikutinya.

"Huaa harum sekali" ucap Changmin begitu masuk kedalam dapur. Jaejoong yang melihat kedatangan Junsu dan Changmin segera meyuruh mereka duduk. Dan mencoba sarapan yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Huaaa,_ mashita_ _hyung_!" pekik Changmin begitu mencicipi makanan yang dibuat Jaejoong.

"Hua, enak sekali!" teriak Junsu tak mau kalah.

"Yah bisakah kalian berdua tak berteriak. Dan kau Changmin bagaimana bisa kau betah bersama orang yang suka berteriak ini" ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Junsu. Junsu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Itu karena Changmin mencintaiku _joongie~_" ucap Junsu pelan namun masih terdengar Jaejoong.

"Uhuk.. …." Jaejoong tersedak begitu mendengar ucapan Junsu barusan.

"yah, kalian! Pagi-pagi sudah menunjukkan keromatisan kalian hah?" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Junsu dan Changmin hanya tersenyum. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan sarapan dengan tenang.

.

"_Hyung_, ini kotak bekal milik Yunho" ucap Changmin sambil meyodorkan tiga buah kotak bekal kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya bingung, tiga kotak? Salah satu kotak bekal itu berwarna hijau dan dua lainnya berwarna biru. Kotak bekal berwarna hijau memiliki corak gambar beruang kecil. Sedangkan kotak bekal yang berwarna biru bercorak robot-robot kecil.

"Tiga kotak? Kau yakin Yunho memakan tiga kotak?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mulai mengisi makanan kedalam kotak bekal tersebut.

"kotak bekal milik Yunho _hyung_ yang bergambar beruang sedangkan dua lainnya milikku _hyung_" ucap Changmin santai sambil meminum susu yang tadi disiapkan Jaejoong.

"Ternyata selain jahil dan cuek, Changmin ternyata food monster" pikir Jaejoong.

"ne, akan kuiisi dengan makanan yang banyak nanti min" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_ _hyung_~" ucap Changmin riang.

.

.

**Dongbang school-**

"_Hyung~"_

"_Hyung!"_

"YAH, Jung Yunho!" Changmin membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"Ahhh..n-neee? _Wae _Minnie?" _Namja_ tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya melihatChangminyang berdiri sambil membawa kotak bekal didepannya.

"Nih, _eomma_ titipkan padaku. Katanya _Hyung_ tak sempat sarapan tadi" Ucap Changmin berbohong. Yah ia tak mungkin bilang kalau bekal ini dari Jae _hyung_ yang tergila-gila dengan _hyung_nya. Bisa-bisa _hyung_nya tak mau memakan bekal yang diberikannya. Changmin tahu kalau _hyung_nya memiliki prinsip tak kan menerima makanan atau minuman dari orang yang tak dikenalnya. Changmin meletakkan kotak bekal bergambar beruang dimeja Yunho_._

"Oh, ne _gomawo ne Minnie ya_" Segera diambil kotak bekal tersebut sambil tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Its okey _hyung_. Pesan _eomma_ kau harus menghabiskan bekal ini sampai habis _hyung_." Pesan Changmin sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

"Kau tak mau makan juga, Minnie?" Tanya Yunho sedikit keras agar terdengar Changmin

"_Ani hyung, Eomma_ sudah membuat dua kotak bekal untukku dan aku mau memakannya bersama _suiee hyung yepooo_~" Jawab Changmin sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Setelah memberikan kotak bekalnya kepada Yunho, Changmin berlari menuju kelas kekasihnya.

"_Baby~"_ teriak Changmin begitu masuk kekelas Junsu. Bibir tebalnya melengkung keatas begitu melihat Junsu yang berjalan kearahnya.

"_kajja _kita makan" ajak Changmin

.

**Atap sekolah-**

Nampak sepasang kekasih sedang menikmati bekal yang sedang dimakannya.

"Masakan jae _hyung_ memang _jjang_!" teriak Changmin senang mulutnya sedari tadi tak berhenti mengunyah.

"ne masakannya memang sangat enak." Timpal Junsu

"Aku suka sekali orang yang bisa memasak sperti ini." ucap Changmin yang membuat Junsu menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"_Wae baby?_ Tanya Changmin begitu melihat perubahan raut wajah Junsu.

"kau lebih menyukai masakan ku atau Jaejoong?" Tanya Junsu tiba-tiba. Mendengar pertanyaan Junsu membuat bibir Changmin tersenyum geli.

**CUP.** Changmin mengecup bibir tipis Junsu.

"tentu saja aku menyukai masakanmu _baby_" jawab Changmin tegas yang sukses membuat wajah Junsu memerah.

"walau, masakanmu kadang-kadaang terlalu asin atau gosong aku akan memakannya dengan lahap _baby"_

"_baby_ aku mencintaimu~" ucap Junsu sambil memeluk Changmin erat. Junsu menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam dada bidang Changmin yang terasa hangat.

"_nado baby~'_ jawab Changmin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Junsu.

Akhirnya pasangan ini menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan berlovey-dovey XD

.

Hari ini sekolah Jaejoong selesai lebih cepat. Pikiran Jaejoong selalu tertuju kepada Yunho. apakah Yunho menghabiskan bekal buatannya? Atau bekal buatannya tak enak? Apakah bekalnya keasinan? Huh dia penasaran sekali dengan respon Yunho ketika memakan bekalnya. Ia teringat ucapan Changmin tadi pagi.

"_Yunho hyung akan menghabiskan bekalnya jika bekal itu terasa enak dilidahnya" jawab Changmin ketika ditanya Jaejoong bagaimana mengetahui Yunho menyukai bekalnya atau tidak._

Jaejoong sekaranag sedang berada di halte, hari ini ia tak dijemput pak Han karena pak Han mengira ia akan pulang nanti malam –jae pulang cepat-. Pak Han sendiri sekarang sedang mengantar _appa_nya ke busan. Jaejoong sih senang-senang saja karena itu berarti ia memiliki kesempatan bertemu dengan Yunho. Terbukti ia telah berada di halte ini sejak dua jam lalu. Sudah dua jam berlalu dan ia sudah berdiri ditengah kerumunan orang-orang namun ia tak melihat Yunho sama sekali. Halte terlihat semakin ramai, karena beberapa orang berteduh dihalte menunggu hujan reda.

Drtt..drtt

Handphonenya bergetar.

_**Eomma calling….**_

"_Yeoboseyoo" _

"_Kau dimana jae? Eomma mendapat telepon dari pak Han kalau sekolah mu selesai lebih cepat dan sekarang sudah lewat dua jam kau belum muncul juga. Eomma harap sepuluh menit lagi kau dirumah. Kalau kau tak muncul segera. Eomma akan menghukummu~" _

**PIP-** sambungan telepon dengan _eomma_nya terputus sepihak.

Lagi-lagi _eomma_nya bertindak seenaknya. Jaejoong melirik jam _hello kittynya_ sudah dua jam lewat ia menunggu, sebaiknya ia pulang sekarang sebelum _eomma_nya memberikannya hukuman konyol yang lain. Jaejoong fokus melihat bus yang berlalu-lalang dan berhenti dihalte, menanti bus yang mengarah kerumahnya.

Tukk.. ia merasakan ada sesuatu dikakinya. Matanya melihat benda yang tiba-tiba mengenai kakinya, dan ia kembali kaget begitu melihat kotak bekal yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Kotak bekal bergambar beruang itu tergeletak begitu saja dikakinya. Mungkinkah? Tapi yang memiliki kotak bekal seperti ini kan bukan Yunho saja. Tangannya terulur menggapai kotak berwarna hijau dikakinya.

"Permisi..permisi…" Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara _bass_ yang begitu ia rindukan. Ah, benar kotak bekal ini milik Yunho. ia begitu kaget merasakan kotak bekal yang terasa ringan ketika tangannya mengambil kotak bekal itu. Yunho menghabiskan bekal buatannya? Jaejoong tak bisa tak tersenyum, ia hampir tersenyum lebar sebelum sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Permisii.. tapi itu kotak bekal sa-" Ucapan Yunho terhenti setelah melihat Jaejoong yang memegang kotak bekalnya.

"Kau?" Pekik Yunho kaget melihat Jaejoong.

"Ne, Yunho-kun? Ini kotak bekalmu" Jaejoong meyerahkan kotak bekal itu sambil tersenyum malu.

"_Ne gomawo_-" Ucapan Yunho terhenti. Jaejoong melihat mata Yunho yang bergerak gelisah. Jaejoong sadar bahwa selama ini hanya ia yang tahu nama Yunho, namun Yunho tak mengetahuinya.

"_Gwenchana _Yunho-kun. Emmm…Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, benar bukan?" ucap Jaejoong yang mengerti kegelisahan Yunho.

"N-nee.." Jawab Yunho gugup. "Namaku Jung Yunho" Lanjut Yunho memperkenalkan diri tangannya terulur kepada _namja_ didepannya. Namun belum sempat menyambut uluran tangan Yunho tubuhnya sudah terdorong kedepan. Ternyata bus yang ditunggu oleh Jaejoong sudah tiba dan orang-orang yang berebut untuk masuk menyebabkan tubuh mungil Jaejoong ikut terdorong masuk ke dalam bus. Begitu masuk kedalam bus, Jaejoong segera mengambil tempat duduk yang berada disamping jendela, kepala mungilnya ia keluarkan sebagian dari jendela, matanya mencari Yunho yang terdiam melihat busnya.

"NAMAKU KIM JAEJOONG. SENANG BERKENALAN DENGANMU YUNHO-KUN" teriak Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho. ia bisa melihat tanagn Yunho yang melambai balik kepadanya.

"Yah anak muda! Jangan sembarangan mengeluarkan kepalamu dari jendela!" tegur pak supir pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar teguran pak supir hanya bisa tersenyum bersalah.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan itu membuat Jaejoong semakin tergila-gila pada Yunho. ia selalu melakukan apapun untuk Yunho baik membuatkan bekal, menonton latihan atau pertandingan Yunho. Namun tak ada kemajuan lain selain itu. Jaejoong menginginkan lebih. Ia ingin Yunho juga tergila-gila tak adil begitu tahu bahwa dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Yunho namun ia tak tahu perasaannya terbalas atau tidak. Ia sudah menyukai Yunho sejak pertama kali bertemu. Dan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu membuatnya semakin menyukai Yunho. jantungnya selalu berdebar kencang jika mengingat Yunho, ia sering tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat potongan kejadian kebersamaan ia dan Yunho. hah! Ia bisa gila gara-gara Yunho.

Pagi ini Jaejoong sarapan bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_nya. matanya fokus pada TV didepannya yang sedang menampilkan ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini. "ramalan cuaca hari ini diprediksi akan cerah dengan langit berawan" ucap _yeoja_ pembawa berita.

"em, _joongie_" panggil _appa_ jung.

"_Waeyo appa_?"

"_appa_ dan _eomma_ akan ke busan untuk bertemu dengan _halmoni_ bersama pak Han. Maka dari itu kau tak bisa dijemput pak Han nanti, _gwenchana_?" Tanya _appa_ kim khawatir.

"Ne _gwenchana appa_. Hari ini _joongie_ tak ad pelajaran tambahan, dan tadi ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari akan cerah jadi _appa_ tak usah takut _joongie_ pulang hujan-hujanan." Jawab Jaejoong riang. Ia senang akhirnya ia bisa pulang dengan teman-temannya. ah..ia akan mengajak temannya untuk makan es krim direstoran kesukaanya. _Appa_ kim yang mendengar jawaban putranya akhirnya tersenyum lega, paling tidak anaknya bisa meyakinkan dirinya.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan riang, ia melewati taman yang merupakan jalan tembus menuju rumahnya. Jaejoong senang sekali karena ia baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya dan hari ini sinar matahari tak kunjung redup. Redup? Ia baru sadar kalau sinar matahari telah menghilang dan angin yang berhembus kencang. Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya kelangit.

MWO? Langit dipenuhi awan-awan hitam pertanda akan hujan. Jaejoong mempercepat langkah kaki kecilnya. Ia tak membawa payung dan disini tak terdapat tempat berteduh ia harus segera sampai dirumahnya. Namun sebelum Jaejoong bisa sampai hujan derasa langsung mengguyurnya hingga membuatnya mau tak mau berteduh di bawah pohon besar. Hujan yang deras dan petir yang menggelegar membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Jaejoog semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika angin bertiup makin kencang.

"Uhhh.. tau tadi _Joongie_ bawa payung!" Rutuk Jaejoong kesal. Ia merasa terbohongi dengan ramalan cuaca yang ditontonnya tadi pagi. Ramalan cuaca itu jelas-jelas mengatakan cuaca akan cerah seharian ini hal ini membuatnya memutuskan untuk tak membawa payung.

"Basahh.._Joongie_ jadi teringat Yunho-kun kalau begini" ucap Jaejoong sambil tertunduk bibirnya tersenyum ketika kepalanya kembali mengingat _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu. Tubuhnya sudah basah akibat tetesan hujan yang turun diantara ranting-ranting pohon. Sepertinya berteduh dipohon ketika hujan bukan pilihan yang tepat. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tidak merasakan tetesan hujan mengenai tubuhnya.

"Sudah berhentikah?" Ucap Jaejoong seraya mengangkat kepalanya keatas. Namun ia malah melihat payung _hello kitty _berada diatas kepalanya.

Deg..deg.. jantungnya berdetak cepat ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Yunho-kun…." Pekik Jaejoong kaget melihat _namja_ yang dipikirkannya sekarang sedang berada didepannya dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan _Joongie_?" Tanya Yunho . ia terlihat khawatir melihat bibir Jaejoong yang mulai membiru kedinginan

"_Joongie_ lupa bawa payung Yunho-kun" Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong terlalu sibuk menenangkan degub jantungnyayang berdetak kencang.

"Ahahha.. aku juga. Namun berkat payungmu kali ini aku pulang tak kehujanan" Ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum. Perkataan Yunho sukses membuat semburat merah tipis dipipi pucat Jaejoong. mereka terdiam, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya seolah sedang menikmati suara hujan yang turun.

"Kau tau Jaejoong .." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"N-nee…" Jaejoong tak sengaja menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat mata Yunho. Ia seakan terkunci dengan tatapan lembut dari dua bola mata obsidian Yunho.

"Kau tau Jaejoong.. sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku selalu memikirkanmu. Berharap nanti selama hujan turun aku akan bertemu denganmu. Tidak bertemu dengan mu membuat ku gila! Aku rindu tatapanmu, aku rindu suaramu, aku rindu senyummu, aku rindu tawamu. Aku…" Yunho terdiam menarik napasnya perlahan. Jaejoong dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Ia bisa merasakan letupan-letupan dihatinya. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. ia tak bisa. Ia harus segera memiliki _namja_ yang berdiri didepannya sekarang.

"_Saranghae_" ucap Jaejoong lembut dan terkesan malu-malu. Ia melirik Yunho yang masih terdiam, ia takut Yunho akan menolaknya. Namun pemikiran itu segera hilang begitu ia mendengar suara bass Yunho.

"_Nado saranghae_ Kim Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho pelan namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh Jaejoong. Yunho meraih wajah Jaejoong menggunakan tangannya yang bebas dan mendekatkan wajah mereka secara perlahan. Deru nafas meraka saling terdengar, kedua bibir menyatu menyalurkan rasa hangat satu sama lain. Menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang selama ini terpendam.

.

"Kau tau Jongie, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai hujan" Ucap Yunho disela-sela ciuman dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

**Bukan kah setelah hujan akan ada pelangi yang menghiasi langit?**

.

**E.N.D. XD! **

**Akhirnya , selesai jugai epep because rain saya~ *joget bareng Changmin***

**Maap ya, chap ini jauh dari kata baik *gelundungan***

**Saya berusaha mempercepat penceritaan kali ini biar bisa end dichap ini sesuai janji saya kemarin. Di chap ini juga saya selipin minsu~ maap ne jika ada yang ga suka minsu XD**

**Karena ini chap ending saya mau bales reader baik hati yang udah repiu:**

**Youleebitha: gomawo uda baca epep abal saya *terharu* ./.) **

**Cristiyunisca: gomawo uda baca epep abal saya~, iya disini jaejae yang suka Yunho duluan, jadi secret admire gitu ./.) ahahha, iya ini uda apdet lagi XD**

**Thedolphinduck: side story minsu? Emmm…kalo aku ad waktu luang nanti tak buatin ya XD, suka minsu juga? Ahahha, jaejae belum sadar sama suara yunppa , eh pas dia sadar yunppa uda pergi duluan XD**

**Terimakasih banyak yang uda bersedia repiu, favorit, follow epep saya kemaren. makasih banyakkk *popo reader satu-satu*. Saya ga bisa buat epep ini terlalu panjang karena mau fokus sama epep saya yang belum terjamah *lirik epep I get you***

**Oke, jika anda tak berkenan, sebaiknya tuliskan dikotak repieu dengan bahasa yang baik ya~ XD**

**Oke**

**LAST! GIVE ME CHANGMIN~ XD**


End file.
